


Riches to Rags

by silkarc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Modern World AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how you can lose everything in just a few days. Asami's hit rock bottom, she's hungry, homeless, and in despair. The world has rejected her, because of her family name, because of her father's crimes.</p><p>There's nothing left here for her any more...</p><p>Or is there?</p><p>An angsty dual-POV story, set somewhere between our world and the korraverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Lineart (above) by the talented [tuautemcumdeamonia](http://tuautemcumdeamonia.tumblr.com/), who very kindly allowed me to paint it - thank you!

I don’t like to think of myself as useless, or that things are hopeless… after all, I was once a proud woman. I’m smart. I’m educated to the absolute highest standards. But when I’m sat here, spooning unidentified, gristly cold meat out of a tin can, trying not to gag at the lumpy parts, I can’t help but feel despair.

A coin falls to my feet, wobbling in a slow circle for a while before falling face down. Fifty cents. “Thanks, stranger…” I mutter, glancing upwards to see the back of a long brown trench coat as it ruffles in the wind. So very few of them bother to meet my eyes. I can’t blame them, I suppose. I was the same.

I finish off my exquisite lunch, placing the can to one side, and then wipe the greasy remnants from my lips, trying to ignore the nausea after such a terrible meal. If I let myself puke, I’ll be right back at square one again - starving. Literally. A sudden, cold gust of air blusters around me, sending a shiver running up my spine, all the way from my toes to my chin, and I tug my thin blanket up, trying to cocoon myself inside, feeling afraid that it’s definitely getting colder, no two ways about it.

Whatever that shit in the can was, it’s made me even thirstier than I was before. Fifty cents will get me a cheap bottle of water at the store down the road, but then I’d lose my spot. It took me a long time to get this spot, it’s a nice spot, sheltered under an arch - at least partially - and the ground’s smooth here, plus it doesn’t flood. I’ve seen other homeless people, lurkers, waiting to take my spot away, and the last one to try take it by force almost got his ear bitten off. Most of the others have learnt to leave me alone since then. Thankfully, the homeless around here don’t resort to group warfare, otherwise I’d be screwed. I have no friends. There’s Marcy, a young, nervous girl who helps me out occasionally. I haven’t seen her for a few weeks now, though. Maybe she left town… shame, I liked the coffees she gave me.

I pick the coin up, and twirl it around in my fingers. _What now?_ It’s a thought I have every day. It wasn’t always like this. I was… someone. I was successful. Now, I’m nothing, I’m the piece of shit left behind by my father’s mistakes. The world hates him, hates me. The second people hear my name, they turn their heads, make a polite excuse to leave.

I’m Asami Sato, the daughter of the bastard that almost caused world war three, and the world has no place for me anymore. I close my eyes, trying to ignore my thirst, and beckoning sleep for the third time today. Maybe I shouldn’t fear the cold… I’ve heard hypothermia isn’t the worst way to go, and sometimes I think anything has to be better than this… even death.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra

“Ahhh shit! Sorry!” I grin awkwardly at the director. I fumbled my lines again. Tenzin’s okay, though. He’s strict, he’ll allow the occasional slipup before he throws a tantrum, where he’ll usually turn bright red –that’s when it’s time to flee the scene.

“Korra, calm yourself now. Did you memorise the script?” Tenzin asks, slowly stroking his white and grey goatee.

“I did, I did. Just this part has me all riled up, you know?”

And it does, too. I already made my name recently with ‘Max Fury’ – a flick that starred a hard-ass female cast, in roles that were actually heroic rather than damsel-in-distress. But this one’s something else… in this one, I’m _the_ main character, a woman who knows no limit. It’s kind of like a matrix-meets-fifth element kind of thing. I can’t say much more, it’d spoil the story… But I play Dainya, and she is totally. _Hard. Ass._

“Korra?” Tenzin shouts my name, and I blink.

“I’m here, sorry. Just REALLY excited.”

“I think you need to lay off the coffees, don’t you?” Tenzin asks, mild irritation now apparent in his voice. I can’t blame him, he’s probably used to working with professionals, and despite my recent success, I still can’t think of myself in their league.

“Okay! Okay, I’ve got this,” I say, rolling m y shoulders, and cracking my neck.

Thankfully, I manage to play the scene perfectly this time, conveying my concern for my younger brother, who’s bed ridden, and my eternal gratitude to Rayne, the red-headed woman who’s been at Dainya’s side since the start. I feel a nervous energy again, that I’m privileged in being here, part of the first ever mainstream Hollywood action movie with a lesbian, main character! Oh, the walls this’ll break… and it’s about time, too.

But I’m getting ahead of myself, and giving you spoilers about my awesome movie. I apologise.

“Cut!” Tenzin calls, beaming at me. I guess I did good, then. I hug my fellow actors, and head off stage to grab a cold water.

“We done for today?” I ask Tenzin.

“Yes, great job, everyone. Two cuts under par, I hope this continues!”

“Fantastic,” I say, grabbing my coat and keys, “I’ve gotta head out for the usual, see you later,”  I say, waving. On the way out of the studio I gulp down the remnants of my water, grab a couple more bottles, then head to my car. It’s a hell of a lot fancier than the old banger that I used to drive. Ahh... My new baby… an Aston Martin DB9. Crimson red, my favourite colour lately, though at one time I did prefer blue. The engine roars into life, and I can’t help but grin at the sound before driving to my usual Friday-evening haunt.

\--

“Korra!” my friend Priscilla says, beaming from ear to ear. Her skin’s darker than usual, maybe from her recent vacation to Barbados.

“Hey Prisc!” I call back, hitting the lock button on my key fob, then returning Priscilla’s fierce hug, “Let’s do this,” I say, mentally preparing myself for another exhausting evening.

I follow her into the shelter, eager as ever to pull my weight. Sure, I might a successful actress now, but the only luxury I’ve ever really afforded myself is parked right outside, and that’s just because I have an unhealthy obsession with cars, so I couldn’t help it. Other than that, I’ve saved some money, and donated large chunks to the shelter. I’m still living in a humble apartment, and I haven’t ever forgotten my roots, nor will I ever.

A familiar face saunters up to the counters, and I scoop up some hot porridge from the massive, heated vat, serving it into a large cardboard container then passing it over.

“There you go, Arnold,” I say, grinning. He’s one of our regulars, and he stretches his lips into a cute, toothless grin, taking his food and a bottle of water, then sitting at one of the long tables. On one hand I’m glad that I’m getting to know the folks here, but on the other, it breaks my heart that they’re stuck in this predicament in the first place. Even with my half-decent income, I can’t afford to look after them all, give them all homes. And if I did, there’d always be more. So instead, I do what I can, donate what I can, and give them almost all of my spare time, trying my best to help, to look after them. They’re in the same place that I used to be, so, you know, it’s the least I can do.

A large crowd turns up, to be expected at this time of day, and I get to work dishing out food, handing out water, asking people how they’re doing. Some don’t talk, and I’ve learnt to respect that, to not take it personally. Soon enough, everyone’s fed, and it’s time for me to leave. Next up I’ll do a quick street sweep, then finally head on home.

I jog around my usual streets and corners, handing out cans of food, bottles of water, provisions that I’ve brought with me in my backpack. I have this weird feeling, though. Tonight feels different, like there’s a strange pull, dragging me away from my routine. For whatever reason I take a left instead of a right, rushing past a few unfamiliar stores.

And then, I see her. At least, I _think_ it’s a her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, no set schedule on releases. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, it’s definitely a woman. I wasn’t sure at first, her hair’s all matted and it’s covering most of her face. I crouch down, not too close, just to see if she’s okay.

She’s sleeping, but her lips are dry and cracked, and she’s clearly dehydrated. It pains me to see, and I wonder – not for the first time - how people can just walk on by, do nothing to help. I pull out a large bottle of water from my sack, placing it next to her. Then I have second thoughts, someone could steal it if she’s asleep. As much as it pains me, I’ll have to wake her up.

I’m about to place a hand on her shoulder, but I hesitate an inch away because there’s a piercing, dark green eye staring right back at me. She doesn’t look amused. “I’ll just… leave this here,” I say with a soft smile, though it’s a gesture she probably doesn’t appreciate. Still, she takes the water, unscrews it and gulps hungrily, now staring me down with both eyes open.

“Someone who’ll look me in the eye. Been a while,” the woman says, wiping her lips, her voice a little dry and crackly. I sit myself down in a more comfortable position, fold my legs under one another and rest my hands on them. The floor’s hard, and cold, chilling me right to the bone after just a few seconds. It brings back awful, bitter memories.

“How long you been out here?” I ask, trying to make the question sound casual, trying to appear approachable. She simply laughs, then looks away, slightly shaking her head, and I notice there’s a deep sadness in her eyes. I wasn’t expecting an answer, but it doesn’t hurt to try. “Do you need anything else? Food?” Again, no answer… just a distant, pained look.

“Don’t waste your time talking to that one, lady!” I hear a man’s voice, and I twist my head around. There’s a chubby guy in a green shirt and apron, wearing some sort of flat cap, “she don’t talk to no one, no more than a few words anyways,” he says, then walks away, a smell of grease and meat following him.

The woman continues her silence, looks down at her hands, does anything she can to ignore me. It doesn’t surprise me. What people don’t realise is how hard it is to literally have nothing, live like this, try to survive one day to the next. What they especially forget is homeless or not, these are still people. People who hurt, feel, and more than anything still have pride. So no, they might not feel like striking up a conversation.

“Going to sit there all day?” the woman speaks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Sorry. Look, I’ll leave these…” I get out a pack of sanitary pads. Her expression softens as she quickly takes them, and tucks them away in an inner pocket. This is the worse part, at least if you’re a woman. You think it’s bad to be homeless? Try homeless and bleeding, in a world where free sanitary products don’t exist. Condoms? Sure. Protection from bleeding all over your clothes, yourself and the street? Absurd. In fact hey, let’s stamp tax on it, too. I grit my teeth, try to stem my anger at the injustice of it all.

“Thanks,” the woman mutters. I smile again, and avoid the temptation to brush the hair out of her face. She looks so damn pale…

“Anytime. I’ll swing by tomorrow… and here, take this,” I say, handing her one of my cards. It’s got my name, number, and a coin taped to it. On the reverse, the address and number of the homeless shelter down the block, “You need any help, call me, or the shelter.”

She takes the card, and looks at each side, “Korra. Nice name.”

“Thanks,” I say, standing up, patting my jeans down, then bidding her farewell so that I can continue my rounds. I always give a new face my card. Sometimes they do call me, but the problem is, they’re usually too scared. And like I said before, they can be proud. It’s the main reason so many of them don’t give the shelter a try, though I suppose it doesn’t help that the place is so damn full all the time.

I take one last look behind me before I leave. It’s the same sad sight as always… people are walking on by, acting like she isn’t there, totally desensitised to the people living on the street. They turn a blind eye. They make excuses. My personal favourite is the one where they think the money will be used for drugs. I mean, _really?_ They don’t have a house, they’re sat on ice cold concrete, and they’re hungry! They just want a damn bite to eat, and warmth, and maybe even a helping hand to get them out of this shit hole. And if they want to get high, or drunk, I sure as fuck wouldn’t blame them anyway.

I angrily thrust my hand into my pockets, curse under my breath, and remind myself to donate twice as much to the shelter this month, maybe three times, maybe whatever I can damn well afford.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami

“Miss Sato,” my butler, Edward speaks, bowing graciously. There’s really no need for it, I’ve told him countless times that I’m not one for formalities.

“Edward, thank you for coming,” I say, figuring it’s easier to let him play his role today, if that’s his wish, “I was hoping you might know where my father is...”

Edward looks away, which is odd. He’s never hidden anything from me… _never_. Dad’s been gone over a day, without calling. I’m really not sure what’s going on, but there’s a board meeting in two hours, and he’s expected to be there. Sure, I can fill in for him, I’m more than capable by now. But… where is he?

“Miss… Have you not seen the news?” Edward stammers, and his eyebrows slant down. What a strange question… I usually do keep abreast of current affairs, granted, but these past two days I’ve been far too busy reviewing the schematics from our engineering department. I’ve finally satisfied myself that the design is sound, and that my crew have taken my original idea and enhanced it to a point where it’s production ready. We’ve been working on cybernetic limbs, cheap to produce but reliable, with multiple pivot points, as close to the original body part as possible and easily controllable by a human brain. I’m lost in thought a while, feeling somewhat proud at our achievement.

“Asami?” Edward calls me by my first name, something he hasn’t done since I was a child. For some reason, it sends a chill down my spine.

“No, I haven’t…” I answer, moving into the spacious living room and switching on the large plasma screen. I change channels, flicking through the news, until I see something that shocks me to my core. My Dad’s face. It’s not the most flattering image of him, since it looks like he’s ten years older. As I read the scrolling headline at the bottom my breath catches in my throat, and my heart feels as though it may stop beating.

_SATO INDUSTRIES CEO FOUND GUILTY OF NUCLEAR WEAPONS DEAL_

“N… nuclear weapons!?” I turn to face Edward, who’s turned rather pale.

“I am as shocked as you, miss. We all are,” he says. I can see from his eyes that he’s being honest, “From what I understand, he’s been selling to any interested parties, friend or foe.”

“Are… are you serious?” I ask, and I’m struggling to breathe. Edwards eyes soften, and he’s looking at me with nothing but sympathy. That’s new. I guess I don’t need to worry about the board meeting… this will… it will _ruin_ us. My heart pounds in my chest, and I feel a cold bullet of panic pierce my heart. The next thing I know, I’m gasping for air, being led to one of the wide-backed chairs in the room.

“Miss, please, take this,” he says, reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a paper bag. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a panic attack, feeling as though I can’t take in air no matter how fast I breathe, but here I am. Slowly in…. Slowly out. Listen to the bag crumple. Close your eyes. Stop panicking… stop. Eventually I release the bag from my mouth, and smile at Edward.

“Thanks…” I say, tucking my knees to my chest, “but, I can’t… I mean, would Dad do this? _My_ father?”

“He has accepted charges… that is all I know,” Edward says, pulling up a chair and sitting opposite me, then taking his wide rimmed glasses off, pulling a small square of cloth from his pocket, and slowly cleaning the lenses.

“If it’s a terrorist charge, on this kind of scale…” I begin, feeling panic rising again, but managing to force it down, “it means everything we own will be quarantined, repossessed.”

“That is what I fear, miss. You should pack what you can, draw out-” Edward is interrupted by a loud bang on the front door, and by loud, I mean almost violent enough to knock the thick door right off it’s hinges. I look at Edward fearfully, and he takes my hand, “I will try to delay them, hide anything important, put it somewhere safe. Quickly!”

“Thank you, Ed,” I say, using the nickname I picked out for him as a child, then leaning forwards and hugging him, “please, be careful. Do you have anywhere to go?”

“Don’t worry about us, miss. We’ll work something out…” he says, “now go. Hurry!”

\--

I cough, and the movement forces me awake. I’m thirsty, but thankfully there’s half a bottle of water left thanks to my pretty, blue-eyed visitor from yesterday. I fumble in my pocket, eventually find her card and drawing it out. Korra. It’s a really unique name, one I don’t think I’ll easily forget.

As is usually the case in a morning, I’m suddenly very aware that I need to pee and empty my bowels. Quite badly actually. Damn, where’s Earl when I need him? I think, looking around, then feeling a wave of relief when I see a familiar, wrinkled face.

“Morning, miss,” he says, tipping his flat cap at me, and grinning. He’s on  his usual rounds, where he pulls around his little hotdog cart, and sets up a mobile food station on the corners where he knows he’ll turn the most profit.

“Hey Earl. Would you mind holding my spot?” I ask, and smile when he nods, meaning I can visit the nearest restroom, take care of my bodily needs, and have a quick wash in the sink so long as it’s quiet. It’s become a common exchange between us, and I don’t really even need to ask anymore, since that’s one of the reasons he sells at this particular street - for me. I find myself thinking back to how I met Earl… how I’d randomly given him advice on how he could increase his hotdog sales by changing his spot a little, and by knocking five cents off. My advice had worked… of course it had. Earl had fed me every night since, made sure I didn’t lose my spot. I like my spot. I’ve nothing left in the world, but that one thing. It’s _mine_.

I hurry away, grateful to have at least one friend in the world, and feeling little guilty that I’d allowed depression to take hold yesterday, that I’d let myself believe I have no one. I have Earl. He’s an apron-wearing, greasy smelling son of a bitch sometimes, but he puts up with me, and he holds my spot, and I love him for that. Hell, he even defended me from Korra yesterday, and he’d hung around in case she was a threat. Bless him. Bless his soul.

I take care of my un-pleasantries, and start to scrub myself in the sink, making the most of the free soap on offer, squeezing wads of the pink, flower-scented stuff into my hands. Looks like they just filled the dispensers today, because the last time I came here they were all empty. I manage to get myself somewhere close to clean, thankfully only having one person walk in on me, and not notice me due to having their gaze locked firmly on their phone screen. I sigh, staring at myself in the limescale-splattered mirror, wondering when I last looked like anything other than a frizzy, black-haired monster.  Still, there’s nothing I can do about it, other than try to tug at least some knots out using just my fingers, and then wincing because they’re so frail now that it hurts when I strain them.

I finish up in the washroom and hurry back to Earl, to my spot. Sure enough, he’s there, whistling away. He winks, hands me a freshly-wrapped dog, and scoots off to his business. I quickly sit on the few layers of cardboard that insulate me from the ground, then tear the grease paper off in an almost frenzied state, salivating before I even get to the contents. I take a huge bite, almost moaning to have hot food in my mouth, and grease dripping down my chin. The old me would have been appalled at such a choice in food… but then again the old me wasn’t wasting away on the streets, and damn,  I never thought a hotdog could taste this good, or that hot food could be such a rare luxury on a cold day.

Actaully, the promise of warm food is the one thing that keeps enticing me to try the nearby shelter, the same one on Korra’s card. But I’ve heard… _bad_ things, that it’s no place for a woman, and besides, I’m surviving fine just where I am, just as I am. I just wish I could formulate some plan to get out of this mess, get off the streets and get a roof over my head. A new start, no matter how humble. Anything. But I draw a blanks, as always. To get a job, I need a home. To get a home, I need a job. Even my so-called genius mind can’t work a way out of this, and the problem’s further compounded by the fact that anyone who recognises my name, my face, will instantly dismiss me.

I’m a Sato. Terrorist by name, by reputation. _Thanks, Dad_ , I think, as I sink my teeth angrily into the hotdog, tearing apart the few remaining inches and then licking my fingers and belching quietly. My stomach has shrunk so much that I actually feel full from the smallest of meals, so I guess that’s a blessing.

“Another cold day,” I mutter quietly to myself, my teeth chattering whilst I pull up my blanket, cocooning myself into it as best I can, and preparing to survive another long, dreary day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boink! Don't forget to comment if this floats your boat (or sinks it)


	5. Chapter 5

Korra

After another long night, my backpack is finally empty, and I’ve finished my rounds. I flop onto my couch, tugging my boots off and allowing my feet to breathe.

I wish I could say I feel better after helping people out, but by the time I get home, I feel drained, empty… powerless, even. And damn, that poor woman. Out of everyone, she’s haunting me the most. She had a look in her eyes I’ve not seen for a while, far deeper than despair. I’ll definitely check on her again tomorrow, though I’m hoping she just calls me.

I’ve been talking to my financial advisor, trying to see if I can afford to help more, maybe extend the shelter a bit, since next door’s been abandoned for so long. The landlord is asking way too much though, and honestly I have no idea why. After all, a building next to a homeless shelter is next to worthless, because people don’t want to be anywhere near it. Yeah, they all judge so easily. It’s like you become something less than human the second you’re out on the streets… I can still remember the looks I used to get, and it wasn’t all that long ago, either. About two years, to be exact.

\--

“You’re in my spot!” a dry-skinned old man barks, with a blob of white, foamy spittle hanging out of his mouth. I grimace at the sight, repulsed by it, even though I’m quite well aware I’m anything but attractive myself right now.

I clamber to my feet, and let him have his precious damn spot. I’m definitely not getting into a fist fight again, the last time that happened… sure, I won, but then the cops came, roughed me up, didn’t even bother to throw me behind bars since I’m “a waste of a decent cell.” I suppose I should count my lucky stars that my cuts from that particular _adventure_ didn’t get infected.

It’s funny how life turns out sometimes. I don’t know how it happened, but one minute everything was fine, and the next, the rent just got too high for me. So I found someplace new, cheaper. It turned out to be a scam… with the price being so low, I should have known. _Damn it!_ The landlord took my deposit, then kicked me out a week later. What was I going to do? Pay for a lawyer? I was new to town… Republic City, city of dreams, they said. My so-called dreams were shattered within the first six months. I’d left everyone behind in the south, and not on good terms, either. I had no one to turn to. Next thing I’d known, I’d been sacked from my job at the day care centre, since my appearance was deemed ‘unacceptable’.

I’ve been slumming it ever since… I’ve lost count of the weeks, of the months. I _want_ to work. I want to be a part of society. But I ran into bad luck, and now society doesn’t want to know.

I sit on a bench in the park, and watch the world go by for a bit. Next thing I know, I’m dozing off. Not a lot else to do, after all. Plus, it beats listening to my growling stomach.

All of a sudden there’s a pair of hazel eyes staring right at me, and a middle-aged, chubby woman is smiling at me. She starts to talk, and from her accent I’m sure she’s Hispanic. It’s a nice voice, friendly, warm.

“Hey, lady. You hungry?” she asks, whilst bending down to maintain eye level.

“Starving.” I probably mean it literally, and I try not to laugh at the fact.

“Then get your ass off this bench, we have a shelter just down the block.”

I eye her suspiciously. I’ve been screwed over way too many times… but then again, I’ve got nothing for her to take. Except my organs. Maybe she works for some black market and wants to chop me to pieces, sell my liver. I decide to stay put.

“Fine. Fine. You change your mind, this is where we’re at. We got hot food, blankets.”

The woman passes me a card, which reads ‘ _Shelter of Raava, 242 Barker St_ _’_. There’s a phone number too, and a coin taped to the card. Good job, since I don’t have a cent to my name.

“Raava?” I ask, since the name doesn’t sound familiar.

“A protector of the helpless, she’s from one of my childhood stories,” the woman smiles, “Anyway, I’m Priscilla. I hope I see you soon…?”

“Korra… thanks…” I mumble, still not so sure I can trust the woman.

She wanders off, whistling a tune I’m sure I recognise. My tummy growls again, reminding me I need to eat, and soon. The address on the card is just a five minute walk. I know the place, actually, it used to be a burger joint. Maybe I’ll head over, and check it out, whilst it’s still daytime… whilst it’s relatively safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me... with your comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

I’m woken from a nagging, dull pain in my back, and from the thin strips of daylight streaming into the room. Seems like I slept in a weird position, and somehow ended up twisted up on the couch. So, last night went like so many others before... I arrive home late at night, exhausted from my work on the streets, not to mention my actual job. And then I’ll end up thinking back to my past, but before I get to the end, I’m fast asleep. Sometimes, I dream about those times, or have awful nightmares causing me to wake in a cold sweat, but thankfully, last night I dreamt about nothing, save for a pair of sharp, green eyes, boring straight into mine.

Yeah, that woman… she’s haunting me for sure. I glance towards my phone, which is face down on the coffee table, reach out to grab it, and swipe the screen. There’s no missed calls, no new messages. Nothing. Damn it… I knew she’d be stubborn. I feel disappointed more than annoyed, since I’d really like to help her. Then I see the time, shining brightly in the upper-right of the screen.

“Shit!” I curse loudly, a sudden spear of panic searing into my temples. I forgot to set the damn alarm again… I’m going to be late. _Shit shit Shit!_ I send a quick text to Tenzin:

 **Me:** Running late, rough night, forgot alarm, be there asap. SORRY!

Then I dash towards the bathroom, throwing my clothes off as I go, stumbling across the living room. “Fuck!” There’s a loud bang, and at the same time a sharp pain throbs up my foot, with each pulse the pain grows and grows until I’m almost in tears. _Who the hell put that chair there?_ I think, as I sit down and check the damage, feeling grateful that nothing appears to be broken. Still, it’ll bruise, swell and probably hurt all day - a perfect addition to an already shitty start to the day. I manage to limp the rest of the way into the bathroom, throwing off my underwear and clamber into the shower cubicle, closing the glass door behind.

The tap handle twists with a quiet squeak, and I grit my teeth, shivering wildly as the cold water splashes against my bronze, clammy skin. Most people would step away, and let the water warm up first. Not me. I like the rush, the bitter cold is a much better way to wake up than coffee, or so I’ve always believed… not to mention the warm water just feels that much nicer when it eventually comes. I guess it’s like most things in life - if I allow myself to take something for granted, in this case something as simple as warm water, I won’t enjoy it anywhere nearly as much the next time. I don’t think I’d ever take my new life for granted either, certainly each day feels like it’s a blessing, even days where I’m late and almost break my toe, and I know I’ll never forget those who helped me to get here.

I scrub myself as quickly as I can, massaging shampoo into my hair, quickly rinsing and then going straight for the conditioner, bot not leaving it in my hair anywhere near as long as I’d like to. I’m gonna be late. Tenzin is so going to fire me. No sooner has the thought entered my mind than I hear my phone ringing, and from the ring tone I know it’s either Tenzin or his daughter, Jinora.

“Shit!” I curse again, knowing I’ll probably go to hell just for my use of language today alone. I finish up in the shower, towel off and pick up the phone. One missed call from Jinny. If I call back, I’ll be even later, and I pause in thought, wondering what to do. I almost drop the phone when it suddenly goes off again in my hands, but this time it’s just a message.

 **Jinora:** I’m distracting Dad with some script adjustments, but u need to get your ass here asap :p

 **Me:** Will do. Thanks Jinny  <3

Sometimes I don’t know what I’d do without her. I throw on fresh underwear, a pair of slacks, and a thick jumper. Then I thrust my hands through the sleeves of my favourite thick, blue jacket, and wrap a cream coloured scarf around my neck and chin. The second I open my front door I almost instantly start to shiver, and I’m thinking of going back and getting gloves, but I carry on, locking the door and heading down the stairs. The pavements are coated with a thin sheen, somewhere between ice and water, and I know I’ll have to drive carefully, watching out for black ice on the roads.

As I pull out of the driveway, I think about the day ahead. Despite my love for acting, I’m _not_ looking forwards to work. Tenzin’s going to be furious, even with Jinora’s distractions, not that I blame him. It’s expensive to make everyone wait. I just hope I can make it up to him, to everyone, by putting on my very best performance. Yeah, I’ll finish in as few takes as possible, and then maybe afterwards I’ll treat everyone to drinks. That’ll iron things out… I hope.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Asami

It’s raining, and each droplet feels like a tiny bead of ice, seeping through my clothes and into my bones.

All I wanted to do was read today’s paper, but it’s coming down so fast that the paper would turn to mush in seconds. So I’ve stuck it under my jumper, or what passes for a jumper, since I’ve lost count of the holes in this damn thing. The paper actually helps to insulate me from the cold a little, but I’ll probably end up with newspaper print stuck to my skin at this rate. Still, that’s the least of my concerns right now. I’m hungry, and I’m cold.

I try to squeeze back further into my spot, pushing myself against the wall, making the most of the two inches pf pavement that pass for an almost dry spot. I guess it’s not as sheltered her as I’d hoped, certainly not when the weather turns to shit like this. I clutch my knees to my chest and grimace as my stomach rumbles again, like it has been doing all morning. I’m actually starting to feel light-headed from the lack of food, and the last thing I need is to pass out, and probably be left to die. I fumble in my pocket to check it’s still there. It is. The card, with the coin still fixed to it. It’s been a week since I took it, and the woman - Korra - has been to see me a couple of times since then, bringing food, drinks, and idle chit chat. I suppose, if I’m honest with myself, I’m starting to _like_ her, and I’m starting to enjoy her visits.

The rain slows to a cold, miserable drizzle, and I pull the card out, turning it around in my hand. I’m not much of a believer in the gods of this world, but even I find it a little peculiar when the sun starts to come out and a single ray of light just _happens_ to fall on the small square of card, almost deliberately, like it’s highlighting Korra’s number.

“Heh,” I say out loud. I’ve found myself making little noises to myself lately, sometimes even talking to myself. I tell myself I’m just doing it to keep my sanity, that it’s normal, and I really hope that is the case.

The sun comes out in all of its glory, seeming to push the rainclouds away. I squint upwards at the nearest skyscraper, and that’s when I see it… there’s a new advertisement stuck on the billboard up there… and it’s… it’s a gigantic picture of a very fierce-looking Korra, promoting some new action movie.

She looks kind of hot, actually.

It’s weird that that’s my first thought, rather than _“what the fuck?”_ but hey, my mind works in mysterious ways, and I’ve learnt to accept it. I look at the card again, this time feeling more confused than anything else. Why the hell would some movie star do this; why would she even have the time of day for me, when barely anyone else does? I’m half-tempted to call her right now, because I’m curious, despite my reservations, and despite my distrust of strangers. What’s her game? Maybe it is a game. Maybe she’s researching some new role for her next big movie. Yeah, that’s probably it. I sigh, putting the card back into my pocket, and trying to push thoughts of Korra-the-hot-movie-star into the back of my mind.

I haven’t seen Earl in a couple of days, and I really hope he’s okay. He’s quite old now, and the crazy weather can’t be helping his bones. Take today for example - until the sun came out it was _freezing_ , and the rain earlier was ice cold, colder than it should be this time of year. Most of my clothing is drenched, and although the sun is shining, I can barely feel its warmth.

As though to spite me for my internal complaint, the yellow orb suddenly vanishes behind a new, thick layer of clouds, and I’m quickly feeling colder, shivering so hard that it hurts. My belly growls again, a long, deep grumble, and it’s actually painful this time. Just when I’m grimacing to myself at the tummy pain, a passer by looks down at me with a suspicious look in his eyes, and I can’t help but snap, “What are you looking at!?”

He quickly scurries by, completely oblivious to the fact that the only reason I’m grumpy and snapping at him is because I’m _literally_ starving to death. I curse the fact my body needs food, it’s nothing but an inconvenience after all, and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to will away the despair threatening to take over.

And to think that I told myself I’d never give up. But here I am, a mess, unable to find any answers, or any way to get out of this plight. I absent-mindedly fumble at the card in my pocket again, making a decision in that very moment. _Well_ _… it’s got to be better than starvation_ , I think, standing up, and heading to the address of the nearby shelter. Sure, I’ll lose my hard-earned spot, but hopefully it’ll all work out, somehow…

 


	8. Chapter 8

It’s… not what I expected. Then again, I’m not really sure what I _did_ expect.

It’s loud, busy, and downright chaotic. Maybe I came at a bad time. There’s long tables stretching down the middle of the room, with benches either side, and dozens of people tucking into what looks like bowls of porridge, or maybe its oatmeal. I wonder to myself if they have a menu, and almost crack out laughing at the absurd notion.

“You lost, honey? First time here?” A middle-aged, bronze-skinned woman interrupts my thoughts.

“Erm… yes. And Yes. I think I might just leave,” I say. I’m not much of a social animal these days, and the sheer number of people in here is starting to make me feel claustrophobic. As I turn and walk away, I feel myself lightly gripped above the elbow, and instinctively shake it off. I’ve lost count of the number of times people on the street have pawed at me, like I’m a possession to be won. I’ve learnt the hard way to fend perverts off before they can even start on me.

“At least get something to eat before you go. You can take-out if you want,” the woman says. I guess it was her hand on my arm, and I feel a little bad since she’s only trying to help. I nod my head, and allow myself to be lead to the dwindling queue. It doesn’t take long until I’m at the front, and that’s when I see a surprised pair of blue eyes boring into mine, and my heart lurches, catching me completely off-guard. My initial surprise is soon offset with a sudden anger, and I have no idea why, but the sight of Korra, ready to dish out porridge to me like I’m some pathetic, helpless idiot… it makes my blood boil. I ignore it. I need food, so I bite back my pride and clench my fists, keeping them tucked into my pocket so that nobody can see.

“Korra sweety, give this nice lady something to take out, and make it a big portion, okay? Poor dear looks like she’s wasting away,” the woman says, then saunters away, with a larger than life ass swinging almost hypnotically. I suppose with curves like that, she probably thinks I’m a stick insect. I return my gaze to Korra. Or should I say, the famous fucking movie star, who’s stood there gawping at me, no doubt smug about her lot in life.

“Thanks,” I growl, barely concealing my anger when a box full of warm slop is handed to me. It looks like grey pig swill, but it smells delicious, and when you’re this hungry, anything is good.

“Anytime. Come back later, we’re serving chicken and rice tonight,” Korra says, flashing a wide grin. The joy in her voice sends me over the edge, and I clutch my free lunch to my chest, scowling at her.

“Why the hell are you even _here?_ ” I say, my voice louder than even I expected, and a few heads turning from the harshness of my tone. The girl looks like a frightened rabbit for just a second, but then wide, surprised eyes are replaced with a frown.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asks, looking genuinely confused.

“Pitying the homeless are we? Getting a buzz from being a good Samaritan?” I say, unable to keep the bitterness from my voice, and a part of me is screaming inside, telling me to stop being such an absolute _ass_.

“I’m not pitying anyone,” Korra says, scooping out another bowl of slop for the next in line, “Look, I’m just trying to he…”

“Bullshit,” I hiss cutting her off, her face forming an angry scowl at my words, “why the hell does some big movie star need to be here? Are you researching for your next part? Trying to get into the heads of the poor little people on the street?”

Her cheeks glow a little redder, and I can’t work out if she’s upset or pissed off. I don’t know why I’m this angry, I don’t know why I’m taking any of this out on her. Before she can answer, I turn around and storm out, ignoring the curious glances all around and clutching my free lunch to my chest. As I leave and the bracing cold hits me, I wonder for a moment if I should eat my food later, since the warmth from it is comforting. No, I’ll worry about heat later. I’m _starving_. I hurry to the nearest park bench, sitting down and practically inhale the contents, almost burning my mouth in the process.

Something disturbs the corner of my vision and I look up from the almost-empty carton. It’s a bottle of water, held by a tan-coloured hand, and I look up to see familiar blue eyes staring back. Korra’s expression is unreadable, and I can’t help but wonder why she’d follow me outside after my little tantrum. Maybe she wants to shout, get her own back. Maybe it’d serve me right.

“You forgot to take a drink,” she says, with no anger in her tone, “that stuff’s salty, so you’ll need it later.”

“Thanks,” I say, accepting the bottle, feeling more ashamed then ever of my earlier outburst. I’m almost certain it was fuelled by severe hunger, but I know that’s still no excuse, and I really feel like I should apologise. Before I can say anything, Korra sits down next to me, and I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

“Look, I get it,” she says, “when you’re so hungry that everyone and everything just pisses you off. It’s hard for most people to even imagine what that feels like.”

I feel like making some shitty comment, ask her if her role-research has given her this insight, but then I notice the look in her eyes as she stares at the ground. And that’s when I finally put two and two together, and feel like smacking myself in the face. Korra’s no doubt a brilliant actress, but there’s a certain look someone has - a look that shows they’ve hit rock bottom, and it’s not a look that a person can fake, or act. You can’t change that haunted look, no more than you can change the colour of your skin.

“How long were you on the streets?” I ask, staring intently at her. She looks up at the sky, then turns to me and smiles, and it’s the first time I’ve noticed, but she has a beautiful pair of lips.

“Honestly? I’m not sure,” she says, returning my gaze, “I kind of lost track of time, but it was a couple of years or more.”

Shit… two years. That’s four times longer than me… and now I definitely feel bad for my earlier outburst. “I’m… sorry,” I say, finding it hard to form the words, that they feel strange in my mouth, and I guess it’s because it’s the first time I’ve apologised to anyone since I lost my home.

“Don’t mention it. Like I said, I get it,” Korra says, resting her back against the bench and looking out towards the park. There’s a woman hurrying past with at least four dogs on a leash, probably a dog walker. I miss having a job. I miss having a purpose. I look up, noticing another billboard with Korra’s face plastered on it on one of the skyscrapers just opposite.

“So how did you go from being a bum to having your head over there?” I ask, pointing to her giant, scowling, mean-looking face.

“Oh man,” she says, fumbling awkwardly in her hair, “I hate those things. It’s a long story. But it started with me swallowing my pride, and letting people help me,” she says, looking intently at me. I shift my gaze away, focusing on a pebble on the ground, knowing full well she’s staring at me. Then there’s a long silence, because I don’t really know what to say anymore.

“Anyhow, you know where the shelter is now, and nobody can force you to do anything, but stay safe, okay? And stay warm,” Korra says, and in the corner of my eye I watch her stand up and then slowly walk away. I get an unfamiliar feeling, guilt maybe, that I didn’t at least say goodbye. It’s only then that I realise she’s left her thick, blue jacket on the bench, and I’m about to call her over when I spot a note on top of it.

_It_ _’ll get_ _ really _ _cold soon. Look after this for me. - K_

I choke back a sudden flood of tears, pick up the jacket, and hold it tightly against my chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Korra a sweetheart?


	9. Chapter 9

Korra

I can’t believe Raven actually turned up at the shelter today.

Oh yeah, Raven. That’s what I’m calling the feisty, black-haired woman, since I don’t know her real name. I do this a lot actually - give people nicknames in my head, but I’m careful to make sure they never find out. And sure, Raven’s little outburst surprised me, but it made me happy, too. It means there’s still fire in her belly, and that’s important, that’s what you need to survive out there.

“Ugh,” I grunt, somehow managing to haul my tired, aching body all the way up the stairs to my apartment. What a day. Sometimes I wonder if I might be pushing myself a little too hard, and today is definitely one of those days.

I’ve been awake since five in the morning, working in the shelter for most of the day since Priscilla’s short on helpers this week, and then doing six hours of back-to-back filming in the studio. Today’s filming went well, actually, and Kuvira in particular was pretty damn spectacular. We played a hard scene, with lots of physical action, and even more rolling in the dirt. I’m just glad we have showers on the set - it took me over an hour to get clean, and I’m sure I keep finding small bits of grit in my hair even now.

“Home at last,” I mutter to myself, turning the key in the slot and elbowing my way inside. It’s like some kind of ritual by now  - I lock my front door, throw off my coat, chuck my car keys on the table, grab a cold beer, and collapse on my well-worn sofa, flicking on the TV.  Nothing is on, as usual, so I just put the kids channel on, thinking I might catch up on some reading with it on in the background. Or maybe I’ll have a nice, hot bath, soak off these tired muscles. Yeah, that sounds great, and I’m just about to climb off the sofa when there’s a loud knock at the door.

“Knock knock!” I hear a familiar voice shout out, and I groan, rolling my eyes, knowing full well what’s about to happen as I force myself off my comfortable perch, stomping down my small hallway.

“Yes?” I ask, cracking open the door and pouting at the green eyes beyond. Kuvira ignores my futile attempt to keep her out, pushes the door open the rest of the way and barges in.

“Hey, butt-face,” she says, walking into the main room.

“Come in,” I say with a long, drawn-out sigh, though I’m smiling all the same.

“Korra,” Kuvira says, frowning and folding her arms, “it’s Friday...”

“So?” I ask in a half-groan. I know exactly where this is going. I’ll put up a fight, but she’ll win, like she always does.

“So we’re going out! Grab your coat!”

I protest loudly about how tired I am , and throw myself back onto the sofa, but Kuvira just ignores me. She switches the television off, plucks the beer from my hand and downs it in two seconds, then looks at me with a wry smile, “You know I’m not leaving until you get off your ass. We’ve _talked_ about this.”

“Fiiiiine,” I growl, whispering a few cuss words under my breath as I grab my coat, after which Kuv hooks an arm beneath mine and physically drags me out of the house. I lock up, thinking back to how we met, and how we bonded almost immediately on the set. She’s like the older sister I never had, she certainly bullies me like a sibling, though it’s for all of the right reasons. Take tonight, for example. I’d probably never leave the house, never socialise at all, if it weren’t for her.

She suddenly darts ahead of me, and I watch as she sprints excitedly towards the car. God, she’s such a dork sometimes, and I’d almost entertained the notion of asking her out on a date once, but it turns out we’re just too damn similar. She rubs her face against the bonnet of my car, purring enthusiastically about how happy she is to see “her baby” again. Yup. We’re _definitely_ too alike.

“Actually, I was thinking of drinking tonight. Let’s walk and get a cab back?” I ask, putting my keys in my side pocket.

“Oh? That’s not like you,”  Kuvira says, though she’s grinning from ear to ear, probably excited at the prospect of watching me drink myself into a stupor. She’s right, though. I drink infrequently, and even then maybe one or two at most. But tonight there’s a lot weighing on my mind, and I could do with the happy buzz, something to make my brain numb.

“Maybe I’m just in a partying mood,” I say, deciding it’s easier to tell a white lie.

“We’ll have to get changed into our fancy pants if you wanna party, darling,” Kuvira says, folding her arms and sitting on the bonnet.

“Hey! Get off her!” I exclaim, shooing her away with my hands.

“Huh? But she likes it,” Kuvira says, wearing a shit-faced grin and rubbing her ass cheeks in slow circles around the bonnet. I swat her off, barely concealing my laughter, and then inspect the hood. Thankfully, Kuvira’s butt did zero hit points worth of damage.

“Can we at least go somewhere local? I don’t want to walk for miles,” Kuvira says, probably still sore about that one time I told her we were going for a small walk to a new bar. The ‘small walk’ ended up being eight miles. Woops.

“Red Drake?” I suggest. It’s the second closest, and people there are generally friendly. Plus, they do these really amazing cocktails and I’m definitely in the mood for something other than beer.

“Sounds good,” she says, holding out her arm for me to hook mine into.

 


	10. Chapter 10

It’s only just turned ten, and I think I’m already on the verge of having one too many. I’m having a good night though - Kuv always makes sure of that, and I’m not sure where she gets her energy from sometimes. We’re sat in a booth, on these really soft, squishy cushions that arc around an oval table. It’s a little on the large side for just the two of us, but Kuv easily gets claustrophobic.

“Oh my gosh!” a young, dark haired woman exclaims, putting a hand to her mouth and pausing in her steps as she walks by our booth. We’re regulars here by now, but sometimes non-regulars visit and awkwardness ensues when they recognise our faces. This one starts babbling away to herself, so we exchange the usual pleasantries, sign a napkin for her, and she happily walks away, tucking it into her pocket like it’s the most precious thing in the world. It’s weird. I mean, I’ll never get over how people can view me that way. I’m just me. Korra. A person.

“Come on! Down the hatch!” Kuvira laughs, wobbling a little on her seat. We have the day off tomorrow, so I’m being less cautious than usual, but I still don’t want a hangover. I lift the thimble-sized vial of green ooze between thumb and forefinger, link arms over the table with Kuv and down it at the same time as she does hers.

“Ick…” I hiss air between my teeth and grimace, still not quite used to the burning-hot aftertaste. Kuvira stares somewhere over my shoulder, a wry smile plays on her lips, and she leans forwards.

“Hmmm, check out the buns on that meat factory,” she says, the tone of her voice suddenly deeper than usual. She comes up with ridiculous idioms sometimes, and I can’t help but laugh, before twisting my head back to see who she’s got her predatory eyes on now.

“Shit,” I curse under my breath, turning back to face Kuv, and covering my face with a palm.

“Oh? You know him?” Kuv grins, and before I can stop her, lets out a shrill whistle, “Hey, sex-pot, yeah you! Over here!”

I practically slide down my chair in a puddle of shameful ooze. He walks to the end of our table, raises his eyebrows the moment he spots me, but other than that his expression’s unreadable. “Hey, Bolin.” I mutter, thinking that maybe I should have drank myself into a stupor after all.

“Take a seat, handsome,” Kuvira says in a low purr, patting the vacant spot by her side.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he says, taking the offered seat. I sigh, fold my arms and look away, wondering why of all places, and of all times…

“So… Bolin, was it?” Kuvira asks loudly, smiles wryly, darting eyes in my direction, “Why don’t you tell me allll about how you two _know_ each other?”

“Aww, come on Kuv…” I groan, “Just leave him be.”

“You know, if you were a lady, you’d buy me a drink before asking my darkest secrets,” Bolin says with a cheeky grin, and after a second of confusion Kuvira bursts into raucous laughter.

“Oh, I like this one,” she grins, looking between the two of us expectantly. Bolin looks at me too, and I can feel a sudden headache threatening, forming at my temples. I pull myself upright, no longer slumping under the table, thinking it’s best to just get this over with.

“Look, Bo…”

“It’s fine, really. Thanks for keeping in touch,” he says, his sarcasm practically dripping out. It’s how Bo copes with being hurt though, a little sarcasm, a little humour.

Kuvira looks between the two of us as though waiting for an explanation, then blurts out “Did you two used to _bang_?”

I bang my glass on the table, a little harder than I’d meant to, “NO, Kuv. We didn’t bang.”

“She banged my brother, then broke his heart,” Bolin says, his solemn expression turning into a wide smile when he notices my no-doubt tormented expression.

“Oh! Oh! Mako’s brother! Am I right?” Kuvira is almost bouncing in her chair. I kind of want to slap her right about now, but instead I pour myself another glass from the pitcher, and ask the waitress for a third glass.

“Yup, the one and only. Korra here’s a heart-breaker, no two ways about it,” Bolin sighs, though I can see he’s putting on an act.

“Hah! She said it was _his_ idea,” Kuvira says, snorting in laughter.

“Oh did she now?” Bolin says, raising an eyebrow.

“It was a mutual agreement, you know it, and I didn’t break anyone’s heart!” I rant, folding my arms and scowling. Thankfully we’re distracted by the waitress turning up, and I thank her as she deposits an extra glass. Kuv pours Bolin a drink, which he accepts with a flash of his pearly white teeth. It’s a grin that would melt most girl’s hearts, and I actually do like him, I mean, he’s a great guy. It’s just so… _awkward_ being around him, after how things went with his brother…

For a short time, what I had with Mako was good. I met him not long after I started my new career, and we definitely had chemistry, but I think we both just run too hot for each other or something. A big part of me misses him, but a bigger part doesn’t miss the fighting.

“Earth to Korra, come in Korra,” Kuvira says, waving a hand in front of my face.

“Sorry, was thinking about old times.”

“Mako misses you, you know,” Bolin says, downing his drink. I notice that Kuvira has an arm around him, and a soft smirk playing on her lips. Poor Bolin… I’m half tempted to save him, but then again, he could have the time of his life tonight, knowing Kuv.

 “I miss him too, Bo. But not in _that_ way… and I miss you. We had some fun times.”

“Yeah, we did. We should meet up sometime. He’s totally over you, you’re totally over him. We could just party!”

I nod absent-mindedly, and I’m surprised to find myself seriously considering the request. I could always use more friends in the city… and there’s no reason to stay distant just because we’re exes.

Whilst I’m lost in thought, Kuvira pours Bolin another drink, and not-so-subtly shuffles up the bench until she’s sat much closer to him. I raise my eyebrow as she pours him another shot, “You trying to get your next victim intoxicated?” I ask, pouring myself a drink.

“Always,” Kuvira chuckles, then turns and whispers something I can’t make out into Bolin’s ear. It must have been something filthy though, because he suddenly flushes bright red, and quickly grabs a nearby loose cushion, covering his groin. I roll my eyes, knowing full well where this is going. I don’t really mind walking home alone tonight, I’ve had a really nice time, and I’m glad I came in the end.

I rest my chin on my palm and watch as Kuvira torments the poor boy even more. She suddenly catches my gaze, and grins wickedly, “What’s up honey? You jealous? There’s enough of me for everyone… We could go back to my place and have ourselves a _real_ party,” she says, and I can see from her half-lidded expression that she’s at least half-serious. Though I laugh with her, I’m appalled to admit that I’m feeling tempted by the idea, and I figure I definitely need to get laid if I’m humouring _those_ kinds of thoughts.

“I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds to it,” I say, deciding it’s best to leave before I drink myself into a threesome, “Bo… ask Mako to text me, we’ll all grab a coffee sometime,” I say. Decision made. Hopefully not one I’ll regret, since I have no interest in rekindling an old flame.

“Your loss, sweetcakes! Be careful out there,” Kuvira says, blowing me a kiss as I make a hasty retreat.

“Night guys, have fun,” I say, grabbing my jacket and squeezing my arms into the sleeves, then walking to the exit.

My teeth start to chatter the moment I step outside of the bar, and I hug myself, noticing that my sleeves are a little on the tight side. That’s the problem with new clothes, sometimes you have to break them in, especially leather. I bought this one straight after I’d left my favourite one with Raven. I sigh out loud as the memory of her yelling at me flashes into my mind, angry, but clearly intelligent green eyes, and a face I could swear I’ve seen somewhere before. I hope she’s okay, especially when it’s this cold. I suddenly feel sick at myself, at my actions, that I allowed myself to go out and have fun while she’s starving out on the streets like so many others.

My mood turns blacker with each step I take as I head home. What right do I have to this kind of life, when people like her are still out there? By the time I’m home I’m freezing, and I’m exhausted, the events of the day fully catching up to me, combined with my by now very bleak mood. The key jams in my front door and I wiggle it around until it twists, reminding myself to get that fixed at some point.

No sooner am I inside, than I lock up, strip down to my tee and underwear, then crash belly-first onto my bed. Thankfully, I drank just enough to fall straight into a booze-induced coma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that ship came from out of nowhere for me too. It just happened as I typed.


	11. Chapter 11

Asami

There’s a blizzard... a fucking _blizzard_. It just started just this morning, and at this time of year! A month too early, I’d say.

I’m shivering so hard that I’m worried my bones will shatter, and God only knows how cold I’d be if Korra hadn’t left this jacket. I try to fold myself into it more tightly, though it’s not really possible to do so.

I _still_ haven’t called her. Even when I know she’s been through the same. Even when I know she’s acting from empathy, and not sympathy. I’m doing everything that she told me not to do, being proud, and making things harder for myself. But I can’t help it… it’s like an invisible force, tugging away at me. My pride, my stupid, fucking pride.

She’s been to see me a couple of times, and I’ve bumped into her in the shelter. She always seems pleased to see me, through perhaps she’s that way with everyone. It’s odd, but that last thought makes me feel something I haven’t felt in a while… jealousy? It makes no sense. I shiver harder, the motions causing my back to stiffen up, forcing me to grimace in pain.

She warned me… she warned me that it’d get cold. But this storm came from nowhere, and it seems nobody expected it – cars are pulled over, the streets are empty, and everything’s already unrecognisable, coated in inches of thick, ice cold snow.

I can’t stay here, there’s no warmth on this bench. I gingerly step off it, and try a few car door handles. All locked. I set a few alarms off, but at this point, I’m past caring. My fingertips look like they’re turning blue, though I’m not sure if it’s my imagination. Everywhere I look, I can see only white. But then, I see a flicker, a flame. An oil barrel… I’d usually stay away since I have no friends out here, but I’m too desperate to worry about that.

I approach the barrel, hissing as I feel the warmth against my ice cold fingers.

“Who invited you?” A woman screeches at me.

“Hey honey, are you cold?” A white-whiskered man asks, and I think he’s being sincere, until I see the sleazy glint in his eye, and feel his hand paw at me.

I swat it off, turning away.

“Oh, you’re gonna have to be friendlier than that if you wanna stay here…” he says, again grabbing onto me.

I’ve been out here a long time, but I’ve never forgotten my training. I send the bastard flying over my shoulder, and the move feels almost effortless. It’s the one good thing my father ever did - he made sure I can fight. That I can protect myself. I’m a black-belt in karate and jujitsu, as well as a mixed-martial arts champion.

However, all the skills in the world can’t protect me from a group, and I’m receiving death glares from this guy’s posse. I quickly turn around and leave, heading for the shelter. I would have gone there first, but it’s so… damn… cold.

I grit my teeth as the storm blasts into my face again. I’m grateful that I have a good sense of direction, the next mile could easily throw me off otherwise.

Finally, I’m there. I push my way inside, my hands almost numb as they press against the door and swing it open.

“Shit…” I cuss, out loud.

It’s beyond chaotic, and I’m not sure why I didn’t expect this. They’re all trying to escape the cold, but it’s clear that this place is full beyond capacity. People are literally climbing over each other… and I can’t see Korra anywhere. I don’t think she’s here, or that other woman – Priscilla - I think Korra said her name is. Yeah, sounds about right.

I try to push my way further in, constantly battling my desire to leave, my anxiety threatening to overwhelm me from the insane amounts of claustrophobia I’m feeling.

I feel a hand slide down my pants and tightly grab onto my ass cheek, and I spin to face my assailant, a drunk, red cheeked man, chuckling to himself. I’m about to punch him when I feel another pair of hands on my waist, trying to pull me back… I can’t stand it. I can’t blame the shelter… there’s too many people here, they can’t see what’s going on. Only I can only look after myself.

I stumble away from groping hands, gritting my teeth as I leave the shelter and feel icy tendrils assault my skin, seeping right into my bones. So, my choices are basically rape, or freezing to death, and I almost laugh at the thought. I hope that I’m being melodramatic, and that the cold isn’t really that bad.

There’s only one thing for it. I fumble for the card, smiling when I find it, and start to hunt for a phone box, having finally made a sensible decision for the first time today. I’ve taken this too far. It’s time. Time I stop being an idiot. Time I accept those warm, kind eyes into my life, and see where they take me.

I walk, and walk, my freezing, damp boots trudging slowly through thick snow. I can’t even feel my toes any more, and if I didn’t have Korra’s jacket, didn’t have my hands tucked under my armpits, my fingers would probably be numb too.

I walk, and for how long I’m not really sure, shielding my eyes from the blizzard that only gets angrier and colder with each step. I’m sure I’ll find a phone booth soon. I have to. I’m going to call her. She’ll help me. Korra will help me. I’m warmed by the very thought of her, in fact I feel a weird warmth flood all the way through me, a welcome replacement from the bitter, numb cold. I smile to myself, and I don’t give it a second thought when my knees buckle, and I fall into the soft blanket of snow at my feet.

At least I’m warm now, or I think I am, since I’ve stopped shivering. I’m tired, so maybe if I have a quick nap, I can sleep through this and worry about things in the morning. I realise only at the last moment that my tiredness, and the fact I’m lying face first in the snow… they aren’t good signs. If I had even a drop of strength left, perhaps I’d panic.

I suppose… I… I had a good life. Yeah, I did. Better than most people.

I smile, accepting my fate, as the darkness finally comes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit...


	12. Chapter 12

Korra

I’m hungover. Great.

It’s not that bad, I’m not going to puke or anything quite so nasty. But my head’s pounding, and I couldn’t be more grateful that we’re not filming today. An actress with a headache is a poor actress indeed. I stretch out and pull my clothes off, shower myself, clean myself up. Then I sit on the sofa, and check my phone. There’s three messages…

 **Kuvira** : Korra, this guy never runs out of energy… holy shit!

 **Kuvira** : Finally, he went to sleep. I’m exhausted. What a night.

I laugh, but the laughter catches in my throat when I see another message.

 **Prisc** : Have you seen the weather, what the hell?! See you at the shelter, hun. Looks like we’re needed today.

It was sent ten minutes ago. I frown, walk to the window and throw open the curtains.

“What the…”

All I can see is white, and I rub the window pane just to make sure I’m not seeing things. I check the time on my phone… it’s 10:15. I slept in. I should have been at the shelter by now. It’ll be rammed if the weather’s this bad.

I quickly change into a jumper and thick jeans and  shove a thick slice of bread into the toaster. Whilst it’s cooking, I pull a wool beanie over my head, wrap myself in a thick, blue scarf, stick my winter boots on and throw a few blankets into my backpack. Then I quickly butter my toast and head out with a slice between my teeth.

Fuck, it’s _cold_. The snow’s pounding against my face… there’s now way I can drive in this. Legs it is, then. I start to feel anxious as I jog through the thick snow, wondering how many people might be trapped outside… in _this_. I hope they’ve all made it to the shelter, especially Raven. I’m lucky that the shelter’s only a ten minute walk away, though my movements are sluggish in the snow, so it’ll take a little longer.

When I get there I throw open the door, finding exactly what I’d expected. Too many homeless, not enough help. Still, at least they’re indoors, and warm. Priscilla’s here, looks like she’s just arrived, too.

“Hey, Prisc,” I say.

“Hey yourself, honey. Looks like we got a busy day.”

“Heh. Yeah,” I say, while looking around the room, searching for a certain someone.

“You’re looking for her, aren’t you?” Priscilla asks.

“Yeah… I see our regulars. The others will be by the barrels, but she’s a loner.”

“She might be in trouble.”

The words cause a ball of panic to swell in my chest, “She probably is.”

“Go look for her, I’ll hold the fort.”

I don’t need to be told twice. I nod, tighten my scarf, and head back outside. Now… I just need to _think_. I’ve been there… I’ve been where she is. What would I do? Would I finally relent, give up my pride? The cold blusters against my face, and it’s an obvious answer. Yes, yes I fucking would. Raven must have looked for shelter. There’s a chance she found it, too. But I can’t take that chance. Let’s say she didn’t find it… I close my eyes, thinking back to my time on the street. I’d try a few cars, though they’d probably be locked. I’d look for solace at the oil barrels, though it’s hard for a woman to survive there if she wants to be a person, and not a plaything.

So next… I’d swallow my pride, I’d go to the shelter. But she isn’t in there. And sadly, I think I know why. As much as I’d like to believe that all the people in there are kind souls, they aren’t. When it’s this busy I’ve had my fair share of bullying, of lust-fuelled _pawing_. I learnt how to deal with it… but judging by how Raven acts, always getting takeout food, she probably wouldn’t deal… she’d leave. Maybe she finally relented, and decided to call me. It seems like the most logical choice, and from what I’ve seen, she’s smart. Stubborn, but smart. The nearest phone’s right here, in the shelter. But if she’d left here… the next one’s a good fifteen minutes’ walk on a good day, four blocks away, northbound. It’s a long shot, but I head in that direction anyway, hoping she knows the streets as well as I do, or hoping that she’s tucked away in a car, or in a stranger’s makeshift bed by a barrel. Anything beats freezing to death, after all.

I stumble clumsily through the snow, step after step, trying to see something… _anything_ out here in the raging blizzard. All I find is sheet after sheet of white nothingness. My feet start to turn numb, and I’m about to give up hope when the edge of the blizzard suddenly eases off, falling to regular snowfall.

I’m not a believer in fate, but as the snowfall thins out, and I see a mound of snow ahead, one hand exposed to the side, I wonder if it might actually exist. I rush forwards, frantically brushing the snow away, my breath catching in my throat when I realise it’s her. It’s really her.

I brush her hair aside and place fingers to her neck, panicking when I notice that her lips are almost blue. There’s a pulse, though it’s weak. “Raven… you idiot…” I croak, whilst sweeping the rest of the snow from her stiff, cold body. I need to warm her up, _now_. I strip myself, wrapping every warm layer I shed around her instead, and pulling every blanket I own out of my rucksack, cocooning her in layer after layer, and running my palms up and down her back. I’m filled with an indescribable surge of energy, feeling stronger than I’ve ever felt. It’s probably adrenaline… I don’t give it much thought. All I know is that I’m hoisting her into my arms, blankets and all, and she might as well be weightless.

I run as fast as I can towards the hospital, in nothing but my pants and bra - three blocks further east, but the speed I’m going, we’ll be there in no time.  It’s only when we get there, and I almost collapse, that I realise how much I’ve exerted myself.

“Korra?!” A nurse rushes up, apparently recognising my movie-star face. Fame has its benefits.

“I’m fine,” I pant, “her… help her… now!”

The nurse nods, and there’s a flurry of activity as they haul the unconscious woman onto a stretcher, put her on a drip and replace my blankets with electrically-heated ones. I follow them, in a daze of sorts as they throw a blanket over me and treat Raven, applying heat packs and fluids, then checking her limbs. I hear some nurse mutter about how she’s narrowly avoided frostbite, and I smile to myself, praising the gods, if they even exist.

“She’s stable. She’ll be okay. Do you want to stay with her?” The nurse from earlier asks me, and it takes a few moments for the words to register.

“Uh... yes. Please.” I say. The nurse doesn’t ask what our relationship is, for which I’m grateful, mainly because I’d have no idea what to say. I nod to her before she leaves the room, and sit  on the bedside chair, content to watch Raven breathe for a while.

I’m so happy she’s alive… and it’s weird, but as I’m looking at her sleeping face, I have this feeling again that I know her, somehow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew?


	13. Chapter 13

Asami

It’s warm. That’s odd. I shouldn’t be feeling anything… the last thing I remember, I was…

“Ugh…” The voice is mine… my throat is dry. I feel pain, all over. But I’m also hot. Too hot. I crack open my eyes, and everything’s a blur. I blink a few times, trying to regain focus, and I look down across my body. I’m lying in an unfamiliar bed, in an alien room. There’s a thin, rubber tube coming out of my arm, and a nest of brown hair, laid out hair near my hand.

So… I’m in hospital. Doesn’t take a genius to work that out. The smell of disinfectant would give it away, even if the white walls and silver machinery didn’t. I’m a little dizzy and disorientated, but I’d recognise the hair splayed out on my bed, and that bronze skin, anywhere. It’s Korra, the woman who’s tried to save me more times than I can remember. And since the last thing I remember is passing out face-first in the snow this morning, I’m guessing this time she really did… save me, that is.

I sit up and rest against the pillows, grimacing as pain shoots up my back. The movement disturbs Korra, and she lifts her head, looks straight at me. She has such beautiful, sincere eyes… weird that it’s the first time I’ve noticed.

“Hey,” Korra says.

“Hey,” I croak, and I’m not sure what else to say.

Korra hands me a glass of water from the bedside table, which I gulp at, hungrily emptying it in seconds. I watch as she stretches out, leans back into the chair that’s pulled up beside my bed, and tucks her blanket around herself, holding her knees against her chest. She yawns, and I’m sure it must be exaggerated because it goes on for at least fifteen seconds. She looks at me again, her expression almost unreadable.

“So... lousy weather today.”

I blink. And then smile. And then laugh, even though it burns my sore throat. Korra’s laughing too, it’s infectious, and I laugh until my eyes are wet, until my jaw aches. And when I finally settle down, I realise it’s the first time I’ve done that in a long time.

“You have a nice laugh,” Korra says.

“Uh… thanks,” I say. She’s staring right at me, and I’m embarrassed. _Why am I embarrassed?_ I fiddle my fingers against each other. There’s an awkward silence, thankfully interrupted as a hospital nurse comes into the room.

“Miss! You’re awake! How are you feeling?” she asks, taking the empty beaker from me.

“Like I almost died in a blizzard,” I grumble. I’m aching all over, and sweating. I push the blanket down, only then realising I’m completely naked beneath the quilt. I quickly pull the cover back up, hoping that Korra didn’t see anything. Thankfully, she’s looking away.

“We had to strip you, since your clothes were soaked. I’ll get them for you, and I’ll bring a thinner blanket,” the nurse says.

“Thanks…” I mumble, as she leaves the room. There’s another awkward silence. I don’t know why it feels so awkward… but I chew on my lip, unsure what to say, or what to do.

“That was a close call,” Korra says, looking suddenly very serious. I sigh. She’s not wrong… I felt sure I’d die out there.

“How did I get here?” I ask, sure that the weather was too rough for an ambulance.

Korra shrugs, clumsily runs fingers through her hair, “I… kind of carried you.”

 _Carried?_ Just how strong is this woman? “Sorry…” I’m lost for words, so it’s the only one that springs to mind.

“Don’t be… just… try look after yourself a bit more.”

“I tried. I was going to… well…”

“Call me? Yeah, I figured as much. The shelter’s a bit too touchy-feely when it’s that busy.”

I gasp, “How did you…?”

“Been there, remember?” Korra says, and there’s a darkness to her eyes that makes me think I shouldn’t press further on this, for now.

“Damned city should have more phones,” I pout.

Korra chuckles, “Yeah, blame the Satophone revolution for that. Everyone’s on mobile now.” I feel myself pale at the words, a sharp tendril of panic searing up my spine. Does Korra really not know who I am? Is that why she’s still talking to me? I bite my lip, and try to push aside my fears. “Anyway, you’re alive. And uh, I have a spare room, or a sofa…” Korra says, whilst pushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

“Yes,” I say, without a second thought. I can’t go through that again… I don’t want to die…

Korra’s face brightens at the words, “Really?”

I nod, “But only if you tell me how you got off the street.”

“I’ll tell you all about it if we blow this joint. You can have a nice hot shower, grab some clean clothes…” Korra pauses, “although they might be a little small for you…”

“It’s been a long time since anyone invited me to their place,” I say with a soft chuckle. The thought of a hot shower makes me feel giddy, way more excited than it should, and I can’t believe I used to take such things for granted. Korra’s looking at me with her mouth slightly agape, and only then do I realise what I just said, “Shit! Sorry, I didn’t mean like that…” damn, I don’t usually get this flustered. What the hell?

“Hah! You should be so lucky,” Korra says with a smirk, and I feel a strange glow throb through me. Is she… flirting with me? No, can’t be. She’s just being friendly. Korra is always friendly… I bet she’s like this with everyone. _Keep it together, Sato_. I close my eyes for a moment, and try to ignore the deep-blue gazing back at me when I re-open them. It’s like she’s looking into my soul… it’s so disconcerting.

“Here you go, miss,” the nurse says, though I didn’t notice her enter the room. She’s carrying a new blanket, and my neatly folded clothes which she deposits on the stand next to my bed. She also hands a smaller pile to Korra, which the other woman starts to put on, right in front of me. I try not to stare, but I catch a glimpse of her torso. _Wow_ _…_

“Actually, I was hoping we could both check out,” Korra says, pulling a jumper over her head.

“Really? Well, let me just check a few things first, please,” the nurse says, then proceeds to check my temperature, and closely examines my toes and fingers, asking me if I can feel each pinch, “Okay. She’ll be fine. Just keep her warm. I presume you’re her next of kin?” The nurse asks, facing Korra.

“Something like that,” Korra chuckles, stealing a glance in my direction. The nurse eventually leaves us alone again, and I can’t help my curiosity…

“Korra, why did you need to get dressed?”

“Oh, I… I figured warm clothes might help you, you know, not die out there.” I feel my chest constrict at the words. Just how far will Korra go to help someone? This is insane… I want to thank her. I owe her so much. “Anyway, I’ll wait outside,” she says, leaving the room.

I sit over the side of the bed and start to change into my clothes. They’ve been washed and dried, and feel really nice, soft compared to usual. I shove my boots on, wiggling the big toe that pushes out through the by-now-familiar hole, and then walk out of the room. Korra’s leant back against the wall out there, waiting patiently, and I gulp, wondering if I’ve made the right choice. Wondering if I should let someone who’s by all  means still a stranger do all of this for me. But, I nearly died... I owe this woman my life. If I can't trust her by now, then I never can.

I follow her down the corridor, and start to panic as I see her filling out forms, handing over plastic. She seems to sense my concern, “You can pay me back later,” she says, winking.

The words fill be with hope, and I nod. I’ll pay her back… with interest. I’ll get out of this hole. I’ll find my way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty non-eventful chapter, but I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

We leave the hospital, and I feel the cold hit me straight away, but Korra’s already wrapped me in what feels like a thousand blankets, so it’s not too bad.

“I doubt we’ll be able to get a cab, the snow’s still too thick,” Korra ways, “Are you okay to walk? It’s about ten minutes.”

I smile, “Sure, or you can always carry me.”

Korra chuckles at the words, and sets off ahead of me. She adopts a fast pace, one that I can follow relatively easily. Hell, I used to run marathons. This is nothing, even with my big toe hitting frost on every step.

“Quick detour,” Korra suddenly says as we round the next corner.

The next thing I know, I’m stood behind Korra in a small store, there’s a smell of new leather, boots adorn all shelves, and a bushy-faced old man is peering at us both over a thick pair of spectacles.

“Korra!” he chuckles, gesturing us both to come in. I follow, allowing the door to close behind me.

As Korra exchanges pleasantries with the old man – I’m guessing they know each other – I find myself distracted, looking at a pair of beautiful, black boots. They look warm too, lined with faux fur. I run my thumb over the interior… it’s soft. I bet that’d feel amazing against my feet.

“You like those?” Korra disturbs my thoughts, resting her chin on my shoulder. For once, I don’t back away from the contact. Maybe I’m too tired to, or maybe… maybe I kind of like it.

“Uh… yeah. They’re nice,” I say, trying to force back the heat threatening to rise to my cheeks.

“What size are you? I’m guessing about a seven?”

“Hah, spot on. Wait… you can’t…” I’m about to object, but Korra’s already bartering with the man. Next thing I know I’m led to a seat, and he’s bringing out a box.

“Korra… I can’t accept anything else from you…” I mumble, though I’m trying them on, and trying not to squirm with delight as my toes squish into the unbelievably comfortable lining within the boots.

They’re a perfect fit.

“The alternative is frostbite in your toe, and I really don’t feel like another trip to the hospital,” Korra says, with her arms held to her hips. She’s trying to look stern, but she can’t pull it off.

“Fine… But I owe you,” I say.

“I know. I hope you can afford my interest rates!” Korra says, chuckling again, as she pulls out her wallet and heads to the cash register.

It’s the second time I find myself wondering if she’s actually flirting with me. Romance is the furthest thing from my mind… I just want to find my feet, find myself. But I have to admit, Korra’s constant devotion, tireless efforts to break down my walls… they’ve left me wondering.

And then I remember how terrible I must look, and laugh at the absurd notion that anyone would feel attraction towards me. I think there’s at least five hundred knots in my hair, and about three layers of grime on my face. But soon… apparently… I’ll be able to have a shower. That thought sends a shiver through my spine.

“Okay, all done. Shall we?” Korra says, smiling, holding out a hand.

The rest of the walk is done in relative silence, though Korra asks how the boots feel on at least three separate occasions. I reassure her that they feel wonderful… and they _really_ do. I can’t even feel the cold against my feet.

I find myself watching Korra’s hips sway as she walks, and though she’s wearing thick jeans, it isn’t hard to see that she’s well-toned. I smile sadly, feeling suddenly nostalgic about all those times I fretted about working out in the gym, and checking my own posterior in the mirror. I wonder how it looks now… it’s been a long time since I’ve cared. Hell, I probably have a jelly-ass by now.

I pout to myself at the thought.

“Okay, here we are,” Korra says.

She walks up a single-storey set of stairs, kicking the snow off each step as she climbs. Again, I feel nervous… I’m about to enter a stranger’s home, and anything could happen. But as Korra turns the key and looks at me with warm, reassuring eyes, my concern melts away.

I hop up the steps, two at a time, enjoying my new boots. Then I’m led inside… and I’m surprised by what I see. It’s small, cosy, and quaint. There’s a log fire at one side of the room, a TV and games console, a small table, and one three-seater sofa. There’s a few paintings, one of which I’m sure I recognise… it’s a beautiful home, for sure. I’m surprised that a no-doubt rich movie star would settle for it, though.

“Expecting a mansion? Sorry to disappoint.” Korra seems to read my mind, yet again. I wonder how she does it.

“Not disappointed… pleasantly surprised,” I say, smiling.

“There’s better things I can spend my money on than a house that’s too big for me,” Korra says, shrugging her coat off, and chucking it on the sofa.

“It’s lovely,” I say. And it is. It somehow feels even more homely than my old room did…

“Anyway, this is the bathroom. And it’s all yours. Use whatever you want. There’s fresh towels… take your time. Enjoy.”

Korra gestures her arm into the room beyond, and I hold back a squeal of delight. The bathroom is huge, about the same size as the living room. There’s a massive walk-in shower, a spa bath, a shelf full of hair styling equipment and products, and a heated towel rack adorned with thick, fluffy towels.

“Thanks…” I murmur, knowing full well I’m blushing a little. I feel like a little girl with a pocket full of coins that’s just entered a candy store.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes ready, give me a shout when you’re done,” Korra says, grinning at me as I close the door behind me and gaze at the palace beyond.

Now this… _this_ will be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long she'll be in there...


	15. Chapter 15

It’s like I’ve died and gone to heaven… I’m not even sure where to start.

Well, I suppose the obvious thing would be to strip, and I do just that, shedding every layer until I’m stood in the middle of the bathroom, naked. Despite the hospital cleaning me up a little, I still feel like I’m coated in a layers of dirt… and I’d hate to mess up Korra’s spa bath.

Shower it is, then.

The door opens easily, and I clamber inside, stepping back a little from the shower head as I twist the faucet. It doesn’t take me long to find a suitable temperature… hot, but not scalding. I step beneath the forceful spray, immediately overwhelmed with pleasure as the hot moisture seeps into my hair, and my scalp, completely saturating every part of me.

The sheer pleasure forces me to steady myself, flattening my palms out against the cubicle of the glass.

_Steady on Sato, it_ _’s only a shower._

That’s what I try to tell myself, but the truth is, it’s like the best damn thing I’ve felt in my life. I close my eyes and tilt my head down, feeling the water drip down my eyelashes and cheeks, and I remember that I used to shy away from powerful showers, preferring a steady drizzle.

Not anymore.

I tilt my head up, open my mouth ajar slightly and allow the water to flood into every nook and cranny… The heat and the pressure of the water is almost painful, but I love every minute of it.

I shampoo at least four times, and condition at least twice. It takes a good five attempts to get most of the knots out of my hair… but Korra uses good, creamy conditioner… it’s a good job, otherwise it might have been impossible, I might even have had to resort to scissors. As it stands though, I’ve only had to tug out a few knots, and as I step out of the shower I quickly discard the matted dead hair into the waste bin, and look at myself in the mirror.

It’s the first time I’ve seen my skin look so clean… I forgot how pale I am.

I consider towelling off, and drying my hair, but the spa in the corner of the room keeps drawing my attention. I grin… Korra did tell me to take my time, after all.

I practically sprint towards it, twisting the tap and sealing the plug. There’s a plastic bottle full of something called ‘Magic Muscle Ease’ which I pour into the water, where it immediately starts to froth. I’m too impatient to wait for the tub to fill, so I climb in and sit in there as the water pours in, toggling the water between hot and cold and swirling it around with my palm, causing a large mass of bubbles to foam.

Eventually, the water’s up to my breasts, so I turn the tap off, and I’m about to lean back when I remember that this thing has _jets_. I grin again, as I scour around the tap for any tell-tale buttons. I soon find two of them, and quickly press them. One turns on ambient, colourful lights, beneath the water. The other forces the jets into life with a loud purr, and I have to physically stop myself from squealing as I feel the bubbles pulse against my skin.

After recovering from my initial excitement, I find a comfy spot to recline into, folding my arms atop the sides of the tub, and allowing the waters to cascade over most of my frame. I close my eyes, and feel myself almost drift off within seconds… I don’t think it would be the best idea to pass out in a tub of water, so I make the bath a quick one, with some regret. After five minutes of sitting in the tub, smiling to myself, I turn the jets off, climb out and dry myself.

There’s a set of cotton robes hanging besides the doorframe, and I grab one, humming to myself as I feel it’s almost indescribable softness brush against my skin.

Then, I sit in front of the mirror, take a deep breath and brace myself, pushing wet strands from the frame of my face.

I’m surprised to see very few blemishes, and next to no spots. For all intents and purposes, my skin’s completely clear. I smile, barely recognising myself in the mirror as I do so, before looking at the tools before me.

“Alright… you can do this…” I tell myself, knowing that I have a difficult challenge ahead.

My hair’s too thick, and tends to curl itself at odd angles. I learnt at a young age how to tame the beast, style it to my advantage. I was often told I’d lost my calling, that I should be a hairdresser. I chuckle at the thought, and before long I’m finishing off the last touches. Just a touch of hair spray to finish off, here and there. I prefer the natural look.

And then, I stare at myself for a while, and sigh. I look… like me. I’m missing the makeup I used to love to wear, but right now it doesn’t matter. I feel like I can actually face the world, for the first time since… forever.

I feel suddenly emotional, and force the tears back. I don’t want to mess up my face, since it’s the first time I’ve felt remotely attractive in so long.

I tidy up everything that I’ve used, and grab the door handle, preparing myself for whatever comes next. As I open the door, my ears are assaulted by fast paced, loud music, and I’m surprised to feel a waft of cool air… I guess I warmed the bathroom up significantly to feel such a difference in temperature.

Korra said something about a change of clothes, and I’m about to ask her about it, but I find myself a little dazed when I notice the spectacle before me.

Korra’s facing away, stood looking at the TV, as she lifts what appears to be a forty kilogram bar above her head repeatedly. She’s wearing a sports bra and leggings, her arms are pumped, and her back is rigid, with small beads of sweat dripping down her shoulder blades and the slight crevice of her spine.

I want to call her name, but my mouth is dry, and I’m not sure what I’m thinking any more… but it sure as hell isn’t anything clean. And it’s definitely the first time I’ve had _those_ kinds of thoughts in a long time…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am jealous of Asami right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks [tothejennawynn](http://thejennawynn.tumblr.com/post/123140901764/silktum-said-i-should-post-the-lineart-to-this-in) for the lineart!

Korra

_Twenty-one_ _… twenty-two…_

*Click*

I almost lose focus as the bathroom door creaks open, and warm air floods into the room. I smile to myself instead, just three more reps to go. Overhead raises always start easy, but get really hard on my shoulders towards the end. Plus, my forearms are practically shaking.

_Twenty-three, twenty-four_ _… ugh… twenty-five._

“Phew!” I say, panting from my exertions whilst I lower the bar carefully to the floor. I stand up straight, and start to stretch my arms whilst turning to face my freshly-washed friend. “Did you enj-“ the words catch in my throat, where a huge lump of arid desert sand seems to have manifested itself.

I barely even recognise her. She’s so pale, and her black hair seems to flow forever. The way she’s brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear is causing all kinds of untoward thoughts to flood through my mind, not helped at all by the cutest little blush I can see forming on her cheeks.

She’s _so beautiful_ _… Come on Korra, find your words. You can do it._

I blink slowly, and cough. “Was it nice getting wet?” _shit! You moron!_ “I mean, that is, was it nice getting water? I mean, getting in, no was the water… wet?”

 _Oh what the shit, Korra._ I slap my palm into my face, grimacing. The mouth-words will not come. Then, I hear a soft chuckle, and slightly part my fingers only to see the most beautiful smile that I’ve possibly ever seen. My heart does a strange little zig-zag. She’s laughing at me.

“I had a very nice wash, thank you. You said something about clothes?” Raven says, thankfully allowing me to regain my composure.

“Yes. Yes. Clothes. Just over there,” I say, waving a hand towards the stool at the edge of the room, “It’s mainly just comfy stuff, sportswear. I haven’t worn any of it, so take your pick.”

Thankfully, my mouth-words have returned, though my heart hasn’t resumed its usual rhythm.

“You can get changed in my room just over there,” I point, though I suddenly panic that I might have left a few… _things_ out. Personal things. _No, calm down, Korra. You always put those away_. There’ll just be piles of clothes scattered around…. Aaaand nothing else. I hope.

I tidy up the living room, putting away my weights. I’m a little sweaty after the quick workout, and think about having a quick shower myself. Then my bedroom door swings open, and Raven’s stood there in all her glory, making baggy crimson joggers look far more attractive than should even be possible.

The shower can wait.

I try to act casually, and sit on the side of the three-seater, inviting her to sit at the opposite end. I switch the TV to something a little less erratic, lowering the volume too. The animal channel… yeah… fluffy penguins and shit. That’ll do. I just hope they don’t do the do, I couldn’t deal with that right now.

“So… Your story?” Raven seems confident in herself as she speaks, and it’s actually quite intimidating, not that I’m complaining.

“First. I need a beer. Want one?” I stand, heading to the mini-fridge by the TV.

“Heh. I can barely remember what they taste like. Okay, then.”

I grab two cold ones, and sit back on the sofa, twisting off the cap of the first and handing Raven the bottle. She takes a large swig immediately, and I raise an eyebrow, surprised to see quarter of the bottle gone already.

“That’s…. _really_ good,” Raven says, wiping her lips, “and to think that I used to be a wine person.”

“Oh? I have some in the kitchen if you want?” I offer.

“No, thanks… I’d rather stay sober.”

I nod. It’s understandable, we’re almost strangers, and I’d probably have trust issues in her shoes, too.

“Well, here’s to super-squeaky clean you, and your new to-be-discussed future,” I say with a grin, lifting my bottle and clinking it against hers.

“But first… your story!” Raven says, and I can see she isn’t going to back down.

“Tell me your name, and then I’ll tell you anything,” I smile, but I see her face fall, “um, you don’t have to…”

The woman looks down and quietly answers, “It’s Asami…”

 _Yes! Finally I know her name! Finally!_ I struggle to hide my inner joy at the revelation. “That’s a really beautiful name. And you already know I’m Korra, but you can call me Kor, or whatever.”

Asami looks up, and there’s a sudden glint to her eye, and a slight twitch at the corner of her lips.

“I can call you whatever? Okay, then, whatever. Are you going to share your story now?” Asami smirks at me. I haven’t seen this side of her before. Confident… smart, witty. Even cheeky. I love it.

“Fiiine,” I say, taking a swig of beer and relaxing back into the sofa a little more, “It all started when Prisc first dragged me off my sorry ass, and convinced me to try the shelter…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Korra, you better behave....


	17. Chapter 17

I’m shunned. That’s how it feels, and I can’t even explain why. I _should_ be like them, I should fit in.

Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I shouldn’t have walked in the door, tried the shelter out. Still, I’m here now, aren’t I? Might as well make the most of it.

I grab an empty bowl, and take it to the counter. There’s Priscilla, the woman who convinced me to give this damn place a try. I nod at her mutely as she fill the bowl to the lip, then try to find a spot to sit. There are few options, so in the end I squeeze between two guys, opposite an old skinny guy who’s almost inhaling his meal.

I start to tuck in, and it’s not as bad as I expected. They even have sugar here, laid out in pots on the long tables. I grab a bottle and sprinkle a generous heap into my bowl, stirring vigorously.

Whilst I blow against my spoon, cooling off the inevitable mouthful, the guy opposite stares at me. Then he stares at the counter, where they’ve hung a sign declaring that they’re out of food for now. I eat, anyway. He can give me that damned hungry-eyed look all he wants –– I’m hungrier. I wolf down the hot, sweet porridge, trying to ignore the fact that the aged, worn wood of the table’s almost pushing splinters into my arms.

My bowl’s still half full when finally I relent, pushing the bowl towards the bastard who hasn’t stopped staring. I watch him gorge himself, and I don’t care much, since I’m not feeling particularly hungry anymore. I take a look around.

The room’s well lit, daylight streams in from slightly murky windows, and I slide the toe of my boot against the muddy, soiled surface of the floor. It _stinks_ in here. I’ve only just noticed… maybe I felt too hungry to care before.

I stand up and make a hasty retreat, suddenly desperate for fresh air. I steal one glance backwards, and see the guy I just fed laughing at me as I leave. Not sure what his problem is, and not sure I care.

It’s getting cold. I’ve been warned about this. Seen it in the papers, heard it when I was living down in the south. Winters in the city are no laughing matter, and I barely have a jumper to my name.

Fuck that landlord. Fuck him to hell. God, I’m so bitter, but I can’t stop it. It’s like a mass of boils in my throat, and I can’t swallow them down. Sometimes it’s like they’re choking me, and I flitter between that god damn awful feeling, and another, far worse; one that thinks, maybe I can just end it. Maybe I don’t need to hurt any more.

::

“It… it got pretty bad then?” Asami stares at me, and I’m sure I can see moisture forming against her lashes. It seems she has got a heart, even after the cool act she’s put on for so long.

I nod, holding a hand to my chest, almost feeling a ghost of that same sensation from back then; that fucking lump in my throat that never went away… darkness, despair, almost choking the life out of me.

“Sorry if I sounded melodramatic,” I say, grinning, trying to ease the tension a little.

I wasn’t expecting Asami to reach her hand out, but that’s what she does. I take it, gladly. And suddenly, she’s the one supporting me, as I recall the turmoil I endured, just to get here, just to survive. I cough, shaking myself out of the far-too-familiar memories.

“Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow? I’m just feeling a bit… bummed out. Besides, we need to talk about you.”

I hope she isn’t offended. A promise is a promise, after all.

She has a neutral expression whilst releasing my hand, looks towards the window and the darkness out there with half lidded, tired eyes. And then I realise, I have no fucking idea what time it is, and this poor woman’s just fought off hypothermia, and ugh… I’m an idiot. I check my watch, and sure enough, it’s after midnight.

“Asami? I didn’t realise how late it was. You cool to bunk in the spare room?”

“Oh… sorry,” Asami says, and I can tell she’s half asleep, “mind if I just crash here? I’m too tired to move, I think.”

“No problem,” I smile, rushing to grab blankets and pillows from my spare room. I tuck her in, and she mumbles something about how I have to tell her the rest, or else. She falls asleep, almost instantly, and for some reason I have to physically restrain myself from stroking her hair. It’s just that… she looks so at peace.

I know she isn’t, though - this will be fucking weird for her, all of it. Hell, she might even bolt in the morning, whilst I’m snoring and oblivious. I grab a couple of post it notes, and scrawl a few words that I hope will convince her to stay if she does wake up before me.

I take one last look at her before heading to my room and crashing with a loud thud onto my bed. She’s intriguing, and she’s beautiful. _Asami_ _…_ I want to know more about her. But I guess I need to tell her more about me, first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me, or else feel my wrath!


	18. Chapter 18

Asami

 

As I wake up, the first thing I notice is that I  _don_ _’t_  have the usual numb ache in my back, which is peculiar. The surface I’m resting on is soft, I’m comfortable to the point where I don’t want to move, and I’m warm. It takes a while for any of this to make sense.

I open my eyes and feel suddenly disorientated. I’m in a room… an actual room, in an actual house, surrounding by four walls painted in what I can now see is a pastel-yellow. Daylight is streaming in through cracks in the blind, and I sit up, shielding my eyes whilst looking around the room.

It seems Korra has an interesting taste in décor. There’s movie posters all over the walls, some of which have her name on, others which don’t. There’s definitely a common theme – women who are kicking ass in one way or another. For the first time I wonder if Korra has a thing for women, she certainly seemed flustered when she saw me in my robe yesterday.

I glance down at the coffee table next to me, on which there’s a bottle of water, with a yellow post it note underneath. Korra’s handwriting is… well, it’s pretty bad. I hold the note up and try to read it at several different angles, squinting.

 _For you. Drink up! :)_  

I smile whilst doing as commanded, the moisture welcome against my dry lips. My heart is pounding a little, and though I’m trying my best not to, I end up feeling anxious. This all feels so… alien to me. I remember snippets from yesterday and last night, including how haunted Korra had looked as she began her tale. I probably shouldn’t press her on that any more, though I can’t deny that I’m curious.

There’s another note on the table, guarded by a ferocious looking t-rex tranformatron; I used to have those when I was a kid – little dinosaurs and cars that turn into robots. Not seen this one before, though. I pick him up and start to work out how he transforms, bending his little dinosaur arms back and finding hidden flaps to tuck them into, when I remember there was another note.

_TV Remote is in the drawer. Go nuts._

I then notice another piece of paper stuck beneath it

_p.s. I sleep like a rock. Wake me up!_

I’m in two minds about that one. I barely know the girl, and it’d feel a little awkward just knocking on her door. I put Mr. dino-robot back on the table and find the TV remote in the table’s drawer, switching it on and grimacing as the way-too-high volume blares out. I quickly turn it down to about four bars.

What I wasn’t expecting to see was my father, looking like a… like a fucking  _felon_. There’s a photo of him on the upper-right of the screen, whilst a well-groomed black-haired man reads from his newsreel.

“Investigations are still underway as to the depth of Future Industries involvement in the arms scandal…”

I hit the mute button. I didn’t need to see this, never mind hear it. I don’t need to remember this. And then I see a picture of myself, and I can’t help but push the volume back up, covering my hand to my mouth.

“…abouts of miss Sato are still unknown. Police advise caution on approaching her; the extent of her involvement in Futuregate, if any, is still to be determined.”

And then they switch to a story about polar bears. Fucking polar bears. I hold back a laugh at the absurdity of the tone-switch.

I’m never going to escape my past, the scandals I’m guilty of through mere association. I hold my head in my hands, trying not to cry. Thoughts blur through my mind, and none of them good.

_I don_ _’t belong here… I don’t deserve this... I should have just died…_

The anxiety from earlier returns with an almost physical force, like an invisible beast clawing at me from inside; I’m scared, I’m terrified and I don’t even know what of. The back of my skull burns, and everything seems more vivid, too vivid. I grab my jacket, well, Korra’s jacket from the chair and head for the door. I need air. I need the outdoors. I need my spot, or a spot. Any spot.

I need to disappear. But I stop mid-stride, my inner terror momentarily quietening when I see that there are four notes attached to the door, drawing my attention.

 _I know it_ _’s strange being off the street. :(_  

“No shit,” I mutter, surprised at how shaky my voice is.

 _Don_ _’t panic! Don’t go. I have bacon. :)_  

_Seriously, it_ _’s good bacon. I’m a great cook. ;)_

My tummy growls reading those two.  _Damn her._

_p.s. You haven_ _’t heard the best part of my story._

I wrap my arms around myself and exhale loudly, trying to expel the ball of anxiousness swirling in my gut. My hand hovers over the door handle, trembling a little. I can hear the wind whistling out there, threatening to bluster into another snowstorm, no doubt.

“Fine, you win this one,” I grumble, returning to the sofa, switching off the TV and playing with Mr dino-robot. I think I shall name him Rex.

 


	19. Chapter 19

_There._ Rex makes a mighty fine robot, and stands staunchly upon his mighty robotic feet. I stand him onto the table with his arms folded to his hips, and I smile to myself. A few moments later I’m itching to turn him back into a dinosaur again, but I’m interrupted when I hear a loud _whump_ from Korra’s room, followed by a groan.

There’s nothing but silence for a minute or two afterwards, and I’m almost tempted to investigate; but thankfully there’s no need. I hear a bustle of movement, the creak of a bed. Drawers being slid open, then closed, and some nearly-tuneless whistling.

I’m wondering why my heart’s beating so fast. Sure, I’m looking forwards to my bacon, and yeah, I guess I like Korra. But I can’t explain this kind of excitement, it’s caught me totally off-guard.

The bedroom door suddenly opens and a tall, tan figure stretches out before me, with a completely exposed torso. I stare… heaven help me, I _stare_. I can’t turn away. My face feels hot, and I’m glad I’m sat down because I’m feeling a little weak at the knees.

Then, Korra looks at me, bleary-eyed. It seems to take her a few moments to register that I’m here, in her living room. Then she gasps, and quickly retreats back into her room, pushing the door closed.

“Shit, sorry! Sorry!” I hear, muffled behind the door, followed by a few frantic bumps.

She returns, and I’m somewhat relieved that the top half is covered with a loose, pale tee this time around.

“Good morning,” I say, politely. I figure it’s best to skim over the rather awkward _half-naked_ scenario.

“Um, morning. Sorry, I’m just used to parading around the house like that when I wake up…” Korra says, grinning awkwardly and stroking a hand into the back of her hair. It’s so damn adorable, I feel like I could watch her all day.

I cough, shaking the strange thought away, “So, what’s the plan? I saw something about bacon?”

Korra’s expression turns sombre at my words. “Ah, so you were at the door? You thought about leaving?”

I look to the floor, and say nothing more.

“It’s fine, I would have done the same, you know. But then again, I would also stay for bacon. Maybe we have more in comm-“ Korra pauses mid-sentence, and I look up to see her staring at Rex. “You transformed him into a robot? I’ve been trying to figure that out for weeks! How? How!?” Korra says, rusing forwards, picking up the figure and staring at it as though completely amazed.

“Uh, well… bring him here, I’ll show you,” I say, and she quickly sits on the sofa next to me, passing him over. I carefully unfold the tiny t-rex arms back out of the shoulder flaps, begin to bend his thicker robot arms away, and before long, he’s back to his mighty tyrannosaurus self.

“Wow,” Korra says.

“You know, they show you how to do all this in the instruction books,” I say, chuckling.

“But I rescued him from a yard sale! There wasn’t a book. You’re obviously a lot smarter than me,” Korra laughs, then stands up, “anyway, a promise is a promise. How do you like it?”

I stare and blink, unsure as to what, exactly, is being asked of me.

“The bacon?” Korra continues, and I laugh nervously, wondering what on earth is wrong with my mind all of a sudden.

“Well… I like it crispy around the edges, if that makes sense?”

Korra smirks, and heads into her kitchen. I find myself drooling the second that I can smell the food cooking. I haven’t eaten home cooked food in so long, other than hotdogs, the thought of which reminds me of Earl. I wonder how he’s doing; I make a mental note that I need to go to the street, check he’s okay, and soon.

Whilst I’m lost in thought, I hear Korra humming to herself again, this time over the sound of sizzling animal fat. Unlike earlier, I can actually make out the tune of this one – It’s Guns n’ Roses, Paradise City. It was one of my mother’s favourites.

I smile, sit back and close my eyes, content to listen to her for a while.

Then, Korra starts to actually sing, and her voice isn’t bad – rough around the edges, but melodic, and in tune. I grin at the sound, and the tops of my cheeks feel sore within seconds, so I rub at them with my thumbs. It’s weird, who would have thought that _smiling_ can make your jaw feel sore? Is it really that long since I smiled, since I laughed?

“Okay, grub’s up!” Korra announces, entering the room wearing an apron… an apron with-

-I laugh, and this time my jaw really does ache, “What on earth are you wear… ahahah!” I can’t finish the sentence, and instead, point to Korra’s chest. There are two very large, watermelon-shaped breasts, bouncing around with each movement that she makes.

“Oh this?” Korra says, standing upright with serious expression, “Bolin bought me it one Christmas. Do you like it?” She bounces on her heels, causing the pink balloons to jiggle, “Hey, it protects me from spitting bacon fat, so I’m happy.”

It shouldn’t be funny, it’s downright immature, but I can’t stop myself from laughing, laughing hard - until there’s tears on my cheeks and my jaw hurts so much it’s actually turning numb. I don’t even know why it’s so funny. Maybe it’s because it’s so darned inappropriate, so random; but in either case it takes me a few moments to recover. And when I do, I tuck into my bacon sandwich hungrily.

It’s good. Salty, crispy at the edges, and the fat’s golden brown, crumbling into my mouth. Even the bread’s soft, like pillows in my mouth, and the butter is just salty enough to not overpower anything whilst adding to the overall flavour.

“Do you want ketchup?” Korra asks, but I shake my head. I don’t mind sauce, but I want to enjoy this just as it is.

When my plate is empty, I find myself surprised by how at ease I feel compared to moments ago; it’s hard to believe I’d been so close to leaving. I notice that Korra’s looking at me, almost eagerly.

“Was it good?” she asks.

I nod my head vigorously.

“Want another?”

Of course I do, but I feel it’d be rude to say yes, “Erm, no, it-“

“You do, don’t you? I’m having seconds anyway.”

I smile, slightly sucking in my lower lip, and nod my head again. I’m glad I stayed. I have no idea what’ll happen next, or how I’m going to move my life forwards, but for now, I’m happy; and that’s an achievement in itself.


	20. Chapter 20

The second helping of bacon tastes even better, and is served with a glass of chilled juice. I stuff it into my face with very little grace, and given that Korra is doing the exact same I feel quite at ease in doing so. I’ve eaten at the best, most luxurious restaurants in town, and yet none of them could even compare to this.

Once I’ve eaten, I put my plate on the table and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. “Thanks, that was amazing,” I say, and it’s maybe it’s because I’m on a high from such good food, but I’m almost giddy when Korra winks in reply.

Korra steps off the sofa and picks up our plates, then heads into the kitchen whilst whistling to herself. I feel suddenly guilty, since she’s cooked and is now cleaning up, too. So, I stand up and peer around the door frame, immediately surprised at the size of the kitchen. It’s not as big as the bathroom – that would be quite a feat after all; there’s a large dual-oven at one side, surrounded by silver-blue cupboards, each adorned with post it notes and little sketches. In the centre of the room there’s a free standing set of kitchen units, each topped with a dark grey marble surface.

Korra is stood on the other side of the room at the sink, rinsing off each plate and putting it in the dish washer beneath.

“Need a hand?” I ask, and she turns to face me.

“No, I’m good. Everything just goes in here anyway,” she says, turning back around to close the dishwasher door. She then stands up and heads towards me, patting her hands together as though they’re dusty. I find myself focusing on them, almost studying them in intricate detail.

“You okay?” she asks, and I realise I’m practically blocking the kitchen door, gawping at her. I quickly move out of the way, apologising under my breath and returning to my side of the sofa.

Korra sits on the other side, casually plodding her feet to the centre of the sofa and resting her arm off one side. I hug my knees to the chest, keeping as much distance as possible between us, and holding the blankets from last night close.

“Cold?” Korra asks.

“Not really,” I mumble, feeling suddenly quite awkward and not really understanding why. I’m staring at her feet now. She’s wearing pink socks, and one of them has a hole in the big toe. It starts to wiggle, and I raise my glance to see Korra half-smirking at me, a curious expression on her face.

I cough loudly and look away, quickly changing the subject, “So… are you going to tell me the rest?”

There’s a moment of silence, and I return my gaze to Korra. She looks distant all of a sudden, and her eyes seem darker. I think I can understand why – there’s surely things she doesn’t want to talk about, doesn’t even want to remember.

“You can skip the nasty parts if you want,” I offer, “I’m just really curious as to how you got here… from… well, you know.”

Korra sighs, presumably in relief, then smiles at me, “Thanks. Yeah… maybe one day I’ll tell you the uncut version, who knows?”

I wait, patiently, for Korra to continue her tale.

“I got through the first winter. I don’t know how, but I did. Sometimes I’d use the shelter, but others I’d find an unlocked car, or an empty house. I stole stuff, but only what I needed. Blankets to keep warm. Cash to buy food.”

I find myself relaxing as Korra speaks, there’s something about her voice that just… puts me at ease. Before I know it my feet are resting, stretched out on the sofa just like hers. It’s much more comfortable this way.

“I spent the next year after that doing pretty much the same. Surviving. The biggest difference was Priscilla - she had me help out in the kitchen a lot, and I’d even bunk at her place sometimes; have a nice wash and a good meal. I learnt to trust her, you know? We became pretty good friends. But I always felt like I was putting her out, encroaching. That I couldn’t pay her back.”

I’m sure Korra knows that I’m feeling exactly the same way, right now. Maybe that’s why she’s telling me this part; making it clear that she understands. It’s kind of sweet. And I’m acutely aware that the tips of our toes are touching, ever so slightly.

“The second winter was soon on its way, and I couldn’t expect Prisc to help. It wouldn’t seem right, you know? So I figured I’d get by just like I had the year before. One day I was looking for a car to bunk in, and the mother of all snowstorms hit. Shit, I couldn’t even see…”

I don’t know if it’s because she’s lost in her own story or not, but Korra’s toe is wiggling again, this time brushing against mine. It’s such a small thing, yet it reminds me what human contact feels like; warm, like I’m a little less alone in the world.

“So… did the same thing happen to you as me?” I ask, taking advantage of the pause in conversation.

“No. I mean, it _would_ have, I could feel myself blacking out whilst banging on a damn car door, trying to force it open with my fists somehow. And then someone grabs my coat, and I’m about to turn and punch them, but it’s Prisc,” Korra pauses to chuckle, “I’ve never seen her looking that pissed off, and she’s yelling at me but I can’t hear a word she’s saying cos of the storm. Next thing I know she’s dragging me to her place…”

Korra pauses to swing her feet off the sofa, lean across the table and pour us both a fresh juice. I’m a little sad that I’ve lost her toe in the process, but I don’t have to mourn the loss for long because Korra bounces back into her original position, which somehow ends up with her entire foot pressed against mine. At the touch, I feel something a whole lot more _interesting_ than warmth and human comfort; it’s more like a damned jolt buzzing through my spine.

I clutch my blankets a little tighter as Korra continues her tale, wondering to myself if she even notices the contact… and perhaps, daring to hope that she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami, are you even paying attention any more?


	21. Chapter 21

Korra

Asami’s clutching the blanket again, and she looks extremely nervous. I hope she’s okay, but in either case I figure it’s best to keep talking, for now.

“Once we got back to Priscilla’s, I got the telling-off of my life…”

\--

“Are you insane? Are you actually, literally, fucking _insane?_ ” Priscilla storms around her apartment, pacing furiously. I’m not sure I’ve ever been this afraid before.

“Look, I just, I couldn’t…” I stammer, wrapping my arms around myself and looking to the floor.

“Yes you _could_ Korra. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Prisc glares at me sternly, as though daring me to say no. Instead, I mutely nod my head, then leave it hanging low, trying to hide my tears, “You’re welcome here any time, for as long as you need –– how many times have I told you that?”

I don’t have the words. I know she cares, but I can’t help but feel I’m a burden to her. I lift a soggy jacket sleeve to my cheek, trying to wipe away my sorrow. Instead, I end up wetting my face even more. My jacket is soaked, my clothes are stuck to my skin, and I’m stood here, shivering, ashamed and silently crying. I’ve never felt so pathetic, so small.

Suddenly, Prisc’s hands are on my shoulders, and she’s bent low, trying to catch my gaze. I look away, but she cups my chin in her hand and forces me to face her.

“You could have _died_ out there, Kor,” she whispers, her brows furrowed with worry.

“Maybe I should have,” I say. I mean it, too.

A loud slap echoes through the room, and there’s a sudden sharp sting across the side of my face, followed by heat and a throbbing pain. I hold a hand to my cheek, grimacing, and I stare back into Priscilla’s piercing, brown gaze.

“Don’t you ever, _ever_ say anything like that again. _You matter!_ You deserve to be alive, you deserve life, you deserve love… you deserve _everything!_ ”

The sincerity of her words hit me harder than the slap ever could, and my tears suddenly flood out in a wet, choking mess. I can’t stop them, and the next thing I know I’m held in Priscilla’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Come on, let’s get you out of those and into something nice and warm,” Priscilla says, holding me closely, not seeming to care at all that my soggy, dripping clothes are soaking through hers.

\--

“Wait, she _slapped_ you?” Asami interrupts me, gawping.

“Yes, she did. She isn’t usually violent… and she felt _really_ bad about it later,” I say, chuckling. I can almost still feel the sting across my cheek, “It did kind of snap me out of it, though.”

“I hope you’re not planning to beat any sense into me…” Asami says, raising an eyebrow.

I hold my hands up, “Wouldn’t dream of it. You’d probably kick my ass anyway.”

“Well, I am somewhat of an expert in MMA,” Asami says, folding her arms. She looks a little smug, and it’s quite endearing to see this side of her. The confident side, the side that’s maybe a little alluring.

_No, Korra. Bad Korra. Don_ _’t you dare even start to think of her that way._

As I continue to internally chide myself for even humouring those thoughts, I notice with a sudden clarity that one of her feet is pressed firmly against mine, and I’ve been absent-mindedly wiggling my toes against hers for almost as long as I’ve been speaking.

I feel a flash of heat rise to my cheek as I look up to meet Asami’s gaze, plainly seeing that she notices that I’ve noticed, and there’s a moment of awkwardness as I cough, reach for my juice, and casually move my foot away. I don’t want to cross any of her barriers, or make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

I take a long swig of my juice and gulp it down, wincing a little at the sourness. “So, um, MMA? I study that too, have done since I was a kid. What are the chances?” I can hear that my voice is slightly higher-pitched than normal. You’d think I’d be able to hide my sudden nervousness, being an actress and all – but it rarely works that way.

“Slim, I’d say. Women aren’t supposed to be tough, after all,” Asami sighs, and I hear bitterness at the words, “thankfully, Daddy had other ideas, wanted me to be able to look after myself…”

“Where’s your Dad now?” I ask, before stopping to think. If she’s homeless, it can’t be good news. He probably died in a blazing fire, and I probably just asked the most personal, awful question in the world.

The way that Asami’s face transforms, hardens, tells me that I definitely should _not_ have crossed that line. “I... uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask things like that. It just came out. Sorry,” I jumble over the words, finding something quite terrifying about the black, almost emotionless gaze I’m being given.

“He’s dead to me,” Asami says, bluntly, then sighs and stares towards the blank screen of the television.

“Yeah, dumb question, anyhow…” I figure, I’d best just tell the rest of my tale, but Asami speaks over me.

“You really have no idea who I am, do you?” she asks, and it’s almost a whisper. She turns to face me with a deep sigh, and suddenly looks tired beyond her years.

“I uh… should I?” I ask, weakly. I feel like I’m on one of those game shows where the contestant gets an easy question that _everyone_ knows the answer to, yet I have no idea what it is, and I’m just sat there in the spotlight wishing that I could be anywhere else.

Asami’s mouth opens, as though she’s about to reveal she’s actually superwoman or something equally exciting, but we’re both interrupted by a loud slamming at the door.

“KORRRRRRRAAAAA!! LET ME IN! IT’S FREEZING.”

Oh fuck, it’s Kuv. _Why the hell is she here?_

I glance at Asami, who – unsurprisingly – seems a little panicked at the situation.

“COME ON KORRA, MY NIPS ARE TURNING BLUE OUT HEEEERE!”

“Don’t worry, she’s harmless. Loud, but harmless,” I say to Asami, desperately hoping that this invasion doesn’t scare her, or destroy the bond of trust I’m so carefully trying to build.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...


	22. Chapter 22

I walk through the short corridor of the hallway towards my front door, which is forced open the moment I unlock it. A snow-encrusted Kuvira glares at me, forcing herself all the way in, closing the door behind and stomping white powder from her boots.

“Took you long enough, are you trying to kill me?” she demands, and I can’t hold back a laugh seeing how pink-faced she is from the cold.

“I _should_ kill you,” I say, between chuckling, “Why are you here? You didn’t even call.”

“No signal with the storm. Got stranded on the way to Bo’s.”

“You were trying to drive in _this?_ ” I ask, shaking my head whilst parting the blinds and peering out of the window. It’s looking worse than ever out there, and I can hear the wind howling around the edges of the window frame.

“I forgot how steep Sunhill Street is, I guess,” Kuvira says. I turn around to see her removing her gloves and thick green puffy jacket, where she places it on a spare hook and then turns to me. “Mind if I stick around until it passes?”

I sigh and roll my eyes, “Of course not, but…” my eyes curve to the side, and I lower my voice, tilting my head towards the living room, “I have a… guest. The woman I told you about.”

“No shit? _Raven?_ ” Kuvira’s whisper is more like a shout, and her eyes widen, “You managed to get her off the street?”

Before I can stop her, Kuvira’s thrusting her boots off excitedly and heading straight into the living room. I could kick myself for letting Kuv in – now of all times – but it’s not like I have much of a choice.

“Hello! I’m Kuvira!” she says, holding her hand out. Thankfully, Asami slowly stretches an arm out and cautiously returns the gesture.

“Sorry about this,” I force an apologetic grin towards Asami and grab three beers from the fridge, “Kuv, leave the poor girl alone. She’s been through a lot.”

“I was only saying hello,” Kuv says, blowing out a puff of air. She opens the closet door and pulls out her favourite bean bag - a giant, dark-pink puffy one. It’s one of three that I have in storage for those rare moments that there’s more than two people in the house. She plops it into the centre of the room, takes a beer from me with a smirk, and flops her ass right into the centre of the cushion, grinning the whole time.

“Shit, Korra! We should use these more often. Ten times cosier than that thing,” Kuvira says, nodding her head towards the sofa.

I return to my position on the couch, offering Asami a beer, “It’s little bit early, I know. I can get you a coffee or juice if you prefer?”

“Um… no, beer’s good,” Asami gingerly takes the bottle from my outstretched hand and twists the top off, gulping heavily whilst glancing nervously at Kuvira. She seem even more nervous than I’d anticipated, and she keeps staring towards the hallway, towards the exit. I couldn’t let her leave now even if she wanted to; it’s far too wild out there.

“Gaaaah!” Kuvira suddenly groans, leaning her head all the way back until it’s upside down over the other end of the beanbag, where she stares at me with her deep-green gaze, “I was supposed to be getting laaaaid. Korrrraaaa!”

“Kuv. In front of guests. _Really?_ ” I ask, raising an eyebrow at the pouting woman.

“It’s fine, really,” Asami says. And I notice there’s a small smirk on her lips. Maybe Kuvira’s antics are actually entertaining her – it’s hard to tell.

Kuvira sits up and takes a long swig at her beer. I notice that she’s staring at Asami, and I notice that Asami’s staring right back. She looks fearful. Just as I’m wondering why that could be, Kuvira’s eyes widen and she stands to her feet.

“Holy fuckballs!” Kuvira points excitedly towards Asami, who is suddenly scowling, looking away from us both.

“Kor! Do you even know who that is? Raven my ass!”

I see Asami’s face twist into confusion at that name, maybe I’ll explain it to her later. “Yes, she’s Asami,” I say, matter-of-factly, “and you’re being quite rude, Kuv.”

“No, Korra, she’s-“

“Asami Sato,” Asami interjects, looking at me with an almost guilty expression.

Both of them wait for a reaction from me, and it seems once again like I’m supposed to make something out of this. “Sa-to?” I roll the word around my mouth. It does seem vaguely familiar.

“Daughter of Hiroshi Sato, CEO of Future Tek, aka public enemy number one,” Asami’s voice trails to a whisper at the end, her hands turn white from clutching the blanket so tightly, and I can see tears glistening just above her cheek.

“Korra, you’re such a dumb shit. Don’t you ever watch the news?” Kuvira’s laughing as she speaks, but Asami looks terrified.

“Just… shut the fuck up, Kuvira. Just for a minute. In fact, why don’t you get us more beers? We’re going to need them,” The look I give Kuvira makes it clear she should know better than to argue with me. Thankfully, she does exactly as instructed.

I try to smile at Asami, but she won’t meet my eyes. As I study her face, I start to remember. Come to think of it, I have seen her, albeit not in person. She was younger, holding some sort of metal leg up, and wearing a white gown.

“Oh! I remember!” I exclaim, and Asami looks at me with fearful eyes, but I reach over and place a palm above her knee, “You were in that big sciencey magazine working on like, robot legs or something!”

“Cybernetic limbs,” Asami corrects me, although the words seem to make her sadder still.

“Yeah, I have an amputee friend who was really excited about it. He wanted to help test them!”

“Well, that’ll never happen now,” Asami says, flatly, still staring away as she downs the last few drops from her bottle.

“Here,” Kuvira says, twisting the cap off and giving Asami a fresh bottle, “Look, I didn’t mean anything by it… we just don’t get celebrities here all that often – certainly not off the street.”

I raise my eyebrow at Kuvira, wondering if she realises the irony of her words, “Um, Kuv… we’re kind of in the movies. As in, movie stars. As in, leading roles. And I kind of _did_ come from the street.”

“Oh you know what I meant, asshole,” Kuvira scowls at me and puts my second beer on the table, then flops back into her beanbag. She leans up to speak again. “Look –– Asami, was it? – we’re actors. We know better than anyone how much bullshit they put in the papers. You can relax here, we won’t tell anyone. Korra’s good blood.”

I see the colour start to return to Asami’s face, and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

“But… since I’m not getting laid, you two had better entertain me,” Kuvira says, winking at me.

I groan at the words. Kuvira is hard work… but a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.


	23. Chapter 23

The storm’s getting pretty bad; I’ve just turned the heating up and brought out extra blankets for my two guests. All three of us are watching the television, and when the weather forecast reports that this is the worst snowstorm for several years, I’m pretty sure that all three of us reach the same conclusion.

“Shit Korra, how long are we gonna be stuck here!?” Kuvira asks, whilst absent-mindedly tapping the same key over and over on my laptop.

“I guess it’s a good job I just got groceries. We could be here for _days_ …” I whisper the last word in my most sinister voice.

“Har-har. Very funny. By the way, your shitty laptop is broken,” Kuvira says, slapping the space bar in disdain.

“What? It was working fine, what did you…”

“I was just talking to Bo and the whole damn thing froze, see for yourself!” Kuvira pouts.

I stand up and take the laptop from Kuvira’s outstretched arms. It feels unusually warm underneath, or maybe it’s the room that’s cold in comparison; it’s hard to tell. I sit back down on the sofa and chew on my cheek, pressing keys and clicking buttons to no avail. The screen just sits there, frozen half way through a conversation that I start to read and then quickly wish I hadn’t.

“Grrrr… Kuuuv what the hell?” I growl.

“I can… probably have a look at that…” Asami mumbles. I’m glad to hear her voice. She’s been unusually quiet ever since I put the television on, like she’s afraid of something.

“Be my guest,” I say, passing it along to her, and trying to catch her gaze. As though to answer my silent plea, she looks at me, and I quickly grin at her. I feel the slightest flutter in my stomach when she smiles back at me, and the flutter burns into something brighter when I watch Asami go to work. She has a fiercely focused expression, eyebrows furrowed, whilst she looks underneath the laptop at the service tag.

“Oh, I know this model,” she says, matter-of-factly, and flips the laptop back around, “You might lose some work, is that okay?” she asks, looking at Kuv.

“Work? Hah. I was just talking smut-smut with Bo on skype. That boy is hotter than a volcano blowing up in the sun, I swear, this once time he flipped me over an...”

I cough, “Thanks, Kuv. Too much information.”

Asami doesn’t flinch, still focused on the task in hand. I watch as she holds down a combination of keys, and I lean over to see which they are because this could be useful if I ever need to do the same in future. I slip, and almost fall straight into Asami’s lap, managing to right myself at the last second by grabbing onto the sofa cushion. Asami doesn’t notice, and I breathe out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Okay, it’s booting,” Asami says, then turns the laptop screen towards me and smiles.

“Oh, so you really are a genius?” I say, grinning at her.  If she can build cybernetic arms and legs, I suppose this would be nothing to her.

“I wouldn’t go that far. It’s just a simple hard boot. You should probably check for malware in case something sinister caused the freeze,” Asami says. I understand at least half of what she’s saying, though I’m a little transfixed on her lips as she speaks.

“Okay, malware, booting hard, got ya,” I grin, taking the laptop from her and logging in. I hear Asami laughing at my words, and turn to face her, raising an eyebrow, “Something I said?”

“That was just… erm, I mean you were…” Asami suddenly looks a shade pinker than usual.

“Do you two need a moment? Want me to go outside and build a snowman?” Kuvira drawls the words whilst idly kicking her feet in the air, and I shoot her a vicious stare. She’s sunk so far back into the beanbag that she might as well be on the floor.

“Oh, frozen!” Asami chirps, “I love that movie. It’s the last one I watched before… before...”

“Hey, it’s fine. You’re here now…” I try to soothe her, but I can see Asami’s withdrawing back into herself. I figure it’s time for desperate measures. “You know what? They brought out a sequel. And I have it.” I see Asami’s eyebrows lift at the words.

“R… really?” she asks, open jawed.

“Yes, really. Want me to stick it in?” I ask.

Asami nods vigorously, and Kuvira chuckles. Somehow, the laugh sounds dirty, and sure enough when I look at Kuvira, head tilted way back and out of Asami’s view, she’s flicking her tongue at me in a positively filthy manner. I scowl at her, “Kuv, why don’t you stick the blu-ray in?”

“Yes ma’am, right away ma’am,” Kuvira says, rising from the beanbag with a firm salute and then grabbing a case from the shelving unit. She pops open the plastic, eyeing me once more with a smirk, then feeds the disc into the slot. The player accepts the disc hungrily, with a loud buzz, and the TV switches itself to the relevant channel.

“Oh, adverts, hang on,” I say, grabbing the remote and pressing the skip button repeatedly, trying to get past all the stuff that wouldn’t be on there if I pirated the damn movie. I give up eventually and throw the remote to the side, resigned to the fact that we’ll have to watch trailers. Asami doesn’t seem to mind - I gaze upon her face, watching as she visibly relaxes. It would seem that movies put her at ease... that’s good to know.

The movie starts with loud fanfare and music, Asami’s smile deepens, and I feel a little bit lost just watching her.

This… this is temporary, I know it is. At some point, the storm outside will be over, and I’ll have to help Asami find a way out of her situation. There’s still a chance she’ll run, retreat back to the streets. The battle is far from over, there are no guarantees. Yet none of my inner monologue, not one word, explains why my heart glows in my chest every single time I glance at her, nor how I feel a little dizzy watching her lips curve ever-so-slightly into a beautiful smile the very second that the movie starts proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Korra... you've got it bad


	24. Chapter 24

“Well? What did you think?” I ask, peering across at Asami whilst trying to casually lean against the arm on my side of the sofa.

“It was great! Although… not quite as good as the first. Also, the snowman annoys me,” Asami’s nose twitches as she speaks; it’s somewhat adorable.

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a screen hog. Kind of like Kuvira,” I laugh.

“Hey! I don’t write my own parts,” Kuvira growls atop her beanbag throne, scowling and launching a small cushion at me.

I manage to catch it, and hold it to my chest, chuckling. “Instead of assaulting me why don’t you make yourself useful, and make us some of your famous Kuv-pizza? I need to tell Asami the rest of my story anyway…”

Kuvira stands, folds her arms and pierces me with a stare. “I’m not your little bitch, Korra. What do I get in return?”

“Oh I don’t know, free beer. Free lodgings. My eternal gratitude?” I roll my eyes at the words, and lightly nudge Kuvira in the hip as she heads into the kitchen. She dramatically complains on the way, but fails to hide her smirk.

“A—ACHOO!” Asami sneezes loudly, and I turn to see her nose wrinkle up, ready for a second sneeze that never quite manages to come.

 _She_ _’s so damn cute; how can she even be real?_ I blink the thought away and try to compose myself, “You’re getting a cold? Now you’ll have to stay, so I can look after you,” I wink, and then moments later realise what I’ve said, waves of panic jolting through my spine, “I’m joking, I-I mean you can go whenever you want, but I wouldn’t, I mean it’s _awful_ out there and if you’re getting a cold it’d be a terrible idea and I-“

“I… it’s fine. I’m glad… I mean, thank you, for bringing me here. This all just feels a little… overwhelming,” Asami admits, smiling apologetically.

“Yeah. I remember feeling the same when Prisc fussed over me. It took a lot of getting used to,” I sigh.

“KOR, DO YOU WANT ONIONS?” Kuvira’s voice booms from the kitchen, along with the sound of drawers being opened and closed.

“YES PLEASE,” I shout back, then turn to Asami, “that okay with you?”

“Um… yes. Of course. Actually, I can’t remember the last time I had pizza. Dad used to hate the stuff, so we’d rarely order it in.”

This time I don’t pry further about her personal life. I hope that she’ll open up to me slowly, bit by bit, like just now. “Kuv’s pizza is the best. If we ever finish our acting careers, we’re gonna open a restaurant.”

“Oh? What will _your_ speciality be – bacon?” Asami asks, and I chuckle at the words.

“Humm, pizza and bacon? I don’t see why not. We’ll call it Pi-con, or Pizzon, or hmmmm… Bazza, Ba-“

“-those all sound terrible,” Asami states bluntly, then suddenly sits upright and holds an arm up, “You could call it dough pigs, and have a cartoon pig holding up a plate of pizza, like this.”

“I – uh. That’s not a bad idea, but...” I’m taken aback by how excited Asami suddenly looks. I didn’t realise she was the creative kind, “… isn’t it a bit sinister, having the pig there? I mean, we’ll be serving him up. In a bun. Or on pizza.”

“Everyone else does it. Look at chicken city, they have three cartoon chicks. A whole family, just waiting to be eaten,” Asami forms a sinister smile at the sentence, and I feel deeply grateful that I’m slowly discovering so many aspects of her personality. I wonder what else she’s got tucked away, hidden in that beautiful mind of hers…

“DO YOU GUYS LIKE JALAPENOS?” Kuvira yells, the sheer volume causing me to wince a little. I look towards Asami, who giggles and nods. “JALAPENO THAT SHIT RIGHT UP!” I yell back, and Asami’s mild giggles turn into full on laughter. Once again, I’m a little transfixed watching her… she’s just so… so incredibly _beautiful_. I wish I could tell her, but it’d probably sound weird, especially coming from another woman.

Asami wipes the tears of laughter from her face with her sleeve, “Anyway, how did you become an actress? You never told me that part,” She says, sinking back into the sofa and tucking her blankets in around her frame.

It’s definitely getting a bit chilly, so I adjust my own blanket, covering my ice-cold toes, “All right, all right… I suppose Kuv will be a while making the pizza anyway.”

“DON’T MIND ME I’LL JUST BE SLAVING AWAY IN HERE WHILST YOU TWO GET ALL COS-“

“KUV SHUT YOUR TRAP OR NO MORE BEER FOR YOU!” I cut her off before she says something that could make Asami feel extremely uncomfortable.

“UGH, WHATEVER, YOU DAMNED SLAVE DRIVER,” Kuv yells, slamming a cupboard door. I hear frantic chopping, and I inhale deeply when I detect a scent of freshly diced garlic. I must be hungry, because even that smells good; _really_ good.

“Sorry about that, she’s always been a bit of a personality…” I say, wincing a little at Asami.

“It’s okay… I - I like her. She’s funny,” Asami says, smiling sweetly, stretching out her legs across the middle of the couch. She’s a little bit of a sofa hog it turns out, because she’s clearly invading my space; her blanket-cocooned toes are pushed up against mine. It feels really nice, so I don’t complain, nor do I draw attention to it this time.

“So… how I became an actress? I guess I’ll start with the day that _everything_ changed…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want me some kuv-pizza


	25. Chapter 25

Two years ago, Republic city

I yawn, and rub my stiff thighs before heading out. My legs are sore from being on my feet all day, and I’m looking forwards to easing into a hot bath at Priscilla’s. It’s been an exhausting day at the shelter, handing out porridge, talking to people, checking they’re generally okay, or even just offering advice. They know my face now, and whilst I feel lucky to be on the other side of the serving table, it also plagues my consciousness with guilt.

Gingerly I place one foot in front of the other, and the pain eases off as soon as my legs find a regular pace. It’s actually a short walk back to Priscilla’s from the shelter, but today I have to take a detour; she’s ordered me to grab a few groceries, including a couple of steaks which, apparently, I’m cooking tonight.

I push open the convenience store door, and the bell at the top catches, releasing a short, high-pitched tingle. There’s a girl at the counter smiling at the cashier whilst paying for a pack of cigarettes. She’s pretty, with a fair complexion and a short-haired bob. She looks to be early twenties, around the same age and height as me. I catch her gaze as she turns to leave, or I think I do, but it’s hard to see through her shades. In either case, she smiles at me, and I return the gesture before heading to the meat counter at the back.

As I scour through the stack of pre-packaged rump steaks, seeking one that will be lean enough for Priscilla, I find myself thinking back. Six months… six whole months. It’s hard to believe that’s how long I’ve been living with her. I’ve been chipping in to help with the rent by working part time at the car wash, and also the local newsagents. As of last week, I finally saved up enough money for a deposit on a place of my own. I’ll be breaking the news to her this weekend, and I really hope she takes it will.

Suddenly, a loud ruckus erupts outside – a man shouting, a girl screaming. Without thinking about it, I drop the steaks back into the refrigerator and dash outside, glancing at the terrified shop cashier on the way past. He’s a young, straggly boy, so I can’t blame him for hiding behind the counter.

“Just give me the money, _bitch!_ ” A pale-faced guy with a scarf around his jaw hisses the words, pointing a gun at the woman from earlier. She’s holding her hands up, sobbing.

“I told you, I don’t have any! Nobody carries cash anymore, see for yourself!” She says, throwing her purse to the floor.

The man picks it up and rummages through it, then grumbles and hurls it back at the woman, the whole time never letting the gun drop. “Well you’ll… you’ll just have to do instead, pretty face,” the man growls, sliding his thumb down the back of the gun with a loud _click_ , and pointing it more squarely at the woman’s forehead,” why don’t you just come with me, nice and slow like. We’ll have some fun.”

“Hey. Nice weapon,” I interrupt with a calm voice, praying that I don’t startle him too much.

“Who the fuck are you, bitch?” The man spits, darting eyes at me nervously, “Do you want a fucking hole in your head or something?”

“Actually,” I try to force my voice to sound husky, and I lid my eyes at him, “I’m all kinds of turned on from watching you. I mean… I love guns, especially… _big_ ones,” I say, looking at the weapon and smirking.

“What the… just, what!?” The man seems confused, perhaps torn between aroused and angry.

“Oh come now, look at me, and now look at her. I’m the better catch, I promise.”

The gun shakes in the man’s grip, “Is this… is this some kind of joke?”

“Not at all. Besides, she’ll be trouble, but me? I’ll be _fun_ … maybe more than you can handle… ” I stick a finger in my mouth, desperately trying to mask my own disgust at everything I’m doing, then run it down the curve of my V-neck t-shirt, just above my cleavage. I never once break eye contact from him.

He gulps, and starts to sweat profusely. “N.. nothing’s more than I can handle,” he stammers, pulling the gun away and clumsily sticking it in his belt, before grabbing my arm, “Come on then, my place is close. I-I’m gonna rock your world.”

“I bet you are,” I murmur, then bend at my knee and thrust my elbow sharply backwards, landing a blow just beneath his ribs. He doubles over with a loud “Oof!” and so I waste no time in grabbing his head and slamming my knee against his nose. He falls backwards onto his ass, and holds his hands up in a weak defence.

“Stop it! Fuck! Crazy bitch!” he says, his scarf hanging low, the creamy wool slowly turning crimson. He spits out the blood that’s frothing from his nose, and wobbles back onto his feet.

“Get the hell out of here, you sick fuck!” I yell, kicking him roughly in his ass as he makes a hasty retreat. He curses all the way, and I wonder if I should have called the cops. _No_. The sad truth is, I just don’t trust them, not after how they handled things when I was out on the street...

“T-Thank you… that was amazing…” the woman stammers, between sobs. She’s taken her shades off now, and I can see she has deep brown eyes, almost matching her hair colour.

“No problem. Do you have a car? Are you okay to drive or… did you want to grab a coffee? There’s a shop just on the corner.”

“I… I could do with settling my nerves first. Thank you…”

“I’m Korra,” I grin, stretching out an open palm.

“J-Jinora. It’s really nice to meet you. I guess you’re my hero?” She grins, taking my hand and shaking it firmly.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” I chuckle, “Let me just check the poor boy in there hasn’t had a heart attack, and I’ll walk you there.”

The boy is fine. His name’s Joe, and apparently he only started working here last week. He didn’t even have the sense to call the police, but I’m grateful for that; I’d be glad if I never saw another cop in my life. I walk back outside, nod at Jinora and lead her the short distance to Bean City. It’s a nice, peaceful little coffee shop, hopefully the perfect setting to calm her nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra, always the hero, in any AU.
> 
> (Jinora aged-up slightly, for story reasons)


	26. Chapter 26

 

It’s barely a few steps to the coffee house, and as I open the door to let Jinora enter first, a waft of freshly ground beans assaults my senses. We both end up ordering the same drink – a tall mocha – then take our seats just by the window. I can see that Jinora’s hands are trembling against her cup, and I know it’ll probably take a while for her to feel better.

“Gimme one sec…” I say, pulling my phone out and sending Priscilla a text explaining I might be late, and not to worry. “Sorry, just making sure my adopted mother doesn’t fret,” I chuckle, placing the phone to one side and giving Jinora my full attention.

“Adopted?” she raises an eyebrow, and blows against the top of her steaming coffee.

“It’s a long story. So, are you from this side of the city?” I ask, mainly in the hopes that casual conversation will help calm her down.

“Yeah, my Dad works near here. We’re not from this part of the city, but I ran out of cigs and was just passing by…”

“Bad luck, then. West central has its share of scumbags… you should try be more careful,” I say, sipping on my drink. It’s too hot, and I forgot to put my damn sugar in.

“My luck can’t be that bad… I mean, I ran into you. And that was an impressive show!” Jinora squints at me, “I can’t say I recognise you, though…”

“Hmm? Why would you?” I ask, tearing open a sugar sachet and pouring the contents into my cup.

“Well you must be an actress, surely?” Jinora says, with a completely serious expression.

I almost snort my coffee at the statement, “An actress!? Hah! More like ex-street-bum and car washer extraordinaire!”

“No way… are you telling me that was all natural?” Jinora asks, excitedly swirling a stick in her cup. Her hands seem to have stopped shaking… that’s good.

“All… natural?” I ask.

“I mean acting, without any training. You even had me convinced out there… I thought you wanted to bang that guy’s brains out!”

“Gross!” I say, twisting my face into a grimace, and shuddering at the thought.

Jinora looks at me for a few moments, glancing her eyes around my form, and it’s making me feel very uncomfortable. She smiles, fumbles in her handbag, and then pulls out a card, “Call me. My Dad’s a director… maybe we can use you.”

I pause, mid-sip, “You don’t have to do th-“

“I insist. You saved me, probably even saved my life. It’s the least I can do.”

I’m not really one to accept favours, but Jinora practically forces the card into my palm. I turn it around in my hand a few times, and look at the front of it. There’s a silver-inked outline of a cloud, with the words _Studio Air_. Huh. I’m sure that’s a big name, though I can’t remember why.

Jinora takes a long swig of her coffee and hums in appreciation. “You know, this is _really_ good coffee. I’d come here again, if…”

“… if it didn’t involve risking your life?” I finish her sentence, smirking.

“Yeah, something like that. Anyway, I’m feeling better, and I need to get back. Thank you so much for your help, Korra,” she says, finishing her drink quickly. She stands and extends her hand, “I really hope you’ll call.”

“I will.” _Maybe. We_ _’ll see._ I smile at Jinora as I shake her hand, and then head outside to walk her back to her car. As we cross the garage carpark, I wonder to myself what fate has in store for me if I _do_ call. Maybe I’ll get lucky and become a studio cleaner, getting to play with the props and stuff after hours. That would be all kinds of awesome.

“Hey, nice car,” I say, as she pulls out her keys and disengages the alarm, which beeps twice. I can see my own reflection in the metallic-yellow surface.

“Need a ride?” Jinora says, adjusting her seat and starting the engine.

“Hell yeah!” I grin… I’ve always wanted to ride in a Porche. My lucky day.

\--

“And then she called the number and fluked her way up the acting ladder in like, a few weeks,” Kuvira states dryly, rolling her eyes, “Anyway, Pizza’s done. You’re welcome, no, really. Don’t thank me all at once.”

“Well thanks for spoiling the rest, Kuv!” I pout, and fold my arms, “Anyway, you missed the part where Priscilla raged at me all night for forgetting the steaks.”

“So, you didn’t become a studio cleaner first?” Asami asks.

“No. Tenzin shoved me in at the deep end and had me audition a few minor roles. Said I was rough around the edges, but he could use me.”

“Doesn’t hurt that she’s like, hot as hell and has the perfect bod for _any_ female action hero role,” Kuvira says, wiggling her eyebrows at me as she places a large plate on the coffee table. Looks like she’s already sliced the pizza up, _how considerate_.

“Who’s… Tenzin?”

“Oh yeah, Jinora’s Dad,” I answer Asami, holding a piping-hot slice of pizza dangling in front of my mouth. “Cool guy, gives anyone a try. Says that talent can be found anywhere.”

“Hell if I know why they took you in then,” Kuvira laughs whilst blowing on a slice of pizza, ignoring my fake cry of outrage. “Oi, Samikins, you not having any?”

Asami looks a little shocked at the sudden nickname, and I cast a threatening glance at Kuv, who holds her hands up in mock defence.

“I uh… yes, please.”

“Help yourself then, sweetheart. My crust is delicious and crisp, and my cheese is hot and mois-”

“Kuv…” I warn, although perhaps there’s no need - I see a sparkle of amusement in Asami’s eyes. She grabs a slice, blows on it a few times, and hums appreciatively.

“Mmmm, thish is… velishus!” Asami speaks with her mouth full. It’s downright adorable.

“See, Korra? _Some_ people appreciate my finer talents,” Kuvira grumbles.

“Huh? What?” I hadn’t really been listening, and I realise it’s because I’d been lost in thought, watching Asami.

“Oh damn, you’ve got it bad,” Kuvira purrs, and I give her the worst death stare that I can muster.

“Got wad bafd?”Asami mumbles, half way through a second slice.

“Oh honey, she-“

I interrupt Kuvira by throwing my cheesy pizza crust at her, which she catches and sticks into her mouth, smirking.

“I have a bad thirst. The pizza is hot. Hot pizza. Need water. Badly.” I put my plate to one side and head to the mini-fridge, being sure to _accidentally_ kick Kuvira right on her backside with the side of my foot as I pass.

I don’t have _anything_ bad, Kuvira’s talking nonsense. I can appreciate beauty just as much as the next person can. And besides, Asami won’t be here long, I’ll help her find a job and she’ll find her feet and- Oh, who am I kidding. I’m getting butterflies just watching her stuff her face with Pizza, for goodness sakes.

I guess all I can do is push those feelings to one side, and focus on helping Asami with whatever she needs instead of my own foolish, selfish thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Korra. At least you have pizza.


	27. Chapter 27

Asami

 

Well, that was definitely an interesting story, and Korra is definitely an interesting person.

I’m on my third slice of Pizza, and I’d feel guilty or greedy but it’s just _that_ damned good. The peppers are so deliciously hot that they make my eyes water a little, and the cheese is just to die for. It’s gloopy, but crisped enough such that it’s golden brown on the surface.

It’s been a wonderful day. To feel welcomed, to feel normal, just for once. There’s a small voice in my head still screaming that it’s not right to sit here, that I’ve done nothing to deserve it. But it’s so comfortable and warm, the food is so good, and I really like watching these two bicker.

“That was amazing, thank you Kuvira…” I say, happily sucking at my fingers.

“You are most welcome, princess. You know, there’s a way you can repay me...” Kuvira purrs, and winks at me.

“Kuv!” Korra growls, aiming a pillow at Kuvira’s head.

“What? I meant she could take a look at my phone – she’s obviously some tech genius. God Korra, you’re such a perv,” Kuvira says, looking mightily offended, and I’m sure it’s just another act.

Korra blushes profusely and tucks her knees into her chest, and I have to hold back a giggle, “Sure, pass it over. What’s wrong with it?”

Kuv stands up and walks towards me, fumbling in her pocket before handing it over. It’s an older model, one that flips open – didn’t know they made those anymore, “It just randomly dies. Even when the battery’s full.”

“Well, it probably just needs a new battery. You’re a super-rich actress, why not just get a better phone?”

“I… uh… I know how to use this one,” Kuvira explains, folding her arms and half-pouting.

“Kuvira’s a technophobe. Took her months to get used to that one,” Korra states, rolling her eyes, perhaps trying to get revenge for Kuvira’s earlier antics.

“Just order a battery online – I’m almost certain that’s the problem,” I say, smiling and handing it back over to her. I notice Kuvira looks quite disheartened, “Would you like me to order it for you?”

Kuvira’s eyes light up, “Would you? Korra does that stuff for me, but she messes it up sometimes.”

“Hey!” Korra pouts.

“Okay, pass me the laptop. I’ll need your payment and address details… uh, if that’s okay…”

“Oh, don’t know about that, a suspected terrorist with my details?” Kuvira smirks, but I feel my heart plummet at the words.

“Kuv… too soon,” Korra sighs.

“Come on! I was kidding! Asami, you can come to my house and nuke me anytime…” Kuvira purrs.

“ _Kuv._ ”

“Korra, it’s fine. I’m fine,” I say, with a sigh. I’m not fine. Maybe I should try to see the funny side, I’m sick of feeling miserable after all. I busy myself with the laptop, looking for the best site for old phone parts. It doesn’t take long to find one, and I collaborate with Kuvira, punching in her details and making the order for her.

When I’m done, I fold the laptop closed, and notice Korra is staring at me with a focused expression. When her brows furrow like that, and her sapphire blue eyes bore into mine, I feel my heart pound a little harder. “Is something the matter?” I ask, wondering if I’ve said or done something wrong.

“Just… I’m sure the repair shop across the road had a sign up, looking for a full time assistant.”

“Repair shop?” I ask, a little confused.

“Yeah – Kai’s Repairs. He does laptops, computers, that kind of stuff. The spot might still be open…”

“Oh. Oh!” I exclaim. _Actual work?_ I’m excited at the idea, though terrified at the same time, “You know, it’s not like I haven’t tried to get work before…” I sigh.

“Wanna talk about it?” Korra asks. Kuvira remains strangely silent, brooding in her beanbag throne, perhaps regretting her earlier joke.

“There’s not a lot to talk about. Applying for managerial or engineering positions didn’t work because everyone recognised my face. I couldn’t get a cashier or waitress job, because I was apparently over-qualified. I was also homeless, without a cent to my name, which didn’t help.”

“How could you have had no money?” Korra asks.

“Well, I had thirty or so yuans on me. But everything in the mansion, the factory, the office, and anything digital – it was all seized by the authorities the second my father was convicted.”

“Oh, so you couldn’t draw any money out… man. How were they even allowed to do that to you?”

“I guess an act of terror warrants it. I have my father to thank for everything.”

“Can’t you get any of it back? You’re not a terrorist.” Kuvira finally speaks up.

“I… I don’t think so. Law isn’t my speciality. Everything was in my Father’s name, even my pay check.”

Korra suddenly widens her eyes and clenches her fists, “I can ask Mako to help! He’s a lawyer!”

“What? You don’t have to, I mean… who’s Mako anyway?” I ask, feeling a little dizzy at Korra’s sudden enthusiasm.

“Korra, you dumped him and still haven’t met up like you were _supposed_ to,” Kuvira drawls the words, sounding thoroughly unimpressed.

“It was a mutual break up! How many times…” Korra grumbles, “It’ll be fine. I’ll meet him for coffee and take it from there.”

I’m feeling pretty miserable all of a sudden, and I don’t even know why. Is it because Korra wants to meet her ex? Maybe because they’ll probably get back together? Ugh, I hate that thought, and I don’t even know why.

“Anyway, one thing at a time. Once this weather clears, I’ll take you to meet Kai,” Korra grins.

“But…” I bite my lip, not knowing how to say it, but I don’t have a place to stay. How can I work without a place to stay?

Korra seems to read my mind. “But you’re homeless? You can stay here and use this address. Or there might even be a deal you make with Kai, see if he has a spare room.”

“I’m not… I mean, I can’t freeload any more than I already have,” I say, the though churning my stomach.

“You’re _not_ freeloading - you’re paying us back with technical repairs! And besides, if you bunk here I could certainly use the rent payments,” Korra says, winking. I’m not sure why she’d need more money, but she seems sincere.

“There’s no guarantee he’ll want me, or that the job is still there...” I sigh.

“Trust me, if it’s still there, he’ll want you. You’re clearly a computer whizz.”

I grin at the words, a little flattered but also reassured by the confidence in Korra’s eyes. Maybe this is it - the turning point in my life.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. More movies. A thoroughly enjoyable shower. Korra’s home cooked spaghetti – delicious, by the way. A heated game of monopoly, in which I’m accused of cheating at least four times but they’re just sore losers. And then, more movies, at which Kuvira retires to the guest room, and I pass out next to Korra on the sofa, my legs stretched out beside hers.

It’s odd. I’ve experienced the most expensive beds money can buy, but I could swear I’ve never been _this_ comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenging Asami to monopoly? Really? Are you both insane?


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, I awake to a bright glare, and squint my eyes towards the source – Korra, peering out of the window, curtains open wide and bright sunlight streaming into the room. She’s wearing a pair of baggy, blue jogging pants, and a black sports top. I can see the definition of her shoulder blades, slightly tense as she leans forwards, and there’s a crevice down the curve of her spine, all the way down towards her…

“Hey, you’re awake!” Korra exclaims, her voice melodic as I blink away my mind-haze.

“Yeah…” I sit up and stretch out, closing my eyes and yawning loudly. When I next open them, Korra’s stood right in front of me, bent over with her hands on her knees and smirking.

“Wanna join me? It’ll be slippy but I think the snow’s thawed enough.”

“Join you?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“For a morning jog! I have some spare running shoes that’ll fit. And we can see if Kai’s is open whilst we’re out there, too.”

Before I can answer, I’m yanked off the couch with my hand captured in Korra’s, a pile of clothes and underwear are thrust towards me and I’m shoved into her bedroom. Looks like most of this stuff is new, so I’m guessing Korra just over-buys clothes and forgets about them. I used to do that all the time, in fact I’m fairly sure I’d never even worn half of my jeans, or my boots. I sigh quietly, remorseful about the fact I’ll likely never see my wardrobe again.

I quickly change into the fresh underwear, sports bra, crimson hoodie and black jogging pants, discarding my old stuff into a pile. Everything seems to fit like a glove, except that the pants are perhaps a little on the short side – not that Korra’s short, but I was always a little taller than most girls.

Now that I think about it, this is the second time I’ve been in Korra’s room, and this time I take a good look around. It seems like blue is definitely Korra’s favourite colour, since all four walls are painted in a pastel shade of it. There’s lots of pictures and posters up, and it’s mostly of women again, just like in the living room.

One thing’s different though - some of these are definitely a little more _erotic_. I hum to myself curiously, feeling sure there’s no way Korra isn’t at least a little gay, or more likely bi. I mean there’s a signed painting right above her bed of two women making love, although you can’t see any explicit details. One of them has her head tilted back, mouth open in a gasp of pleasure as the other trails a hand down her torso, and kisses her exposed neck. I think it’s by far my favourite.

“Ready yet?” I hear Korra’s muffled voice through the door, and it startles me so much that I almost trip up over a pair of her shoes.

“Almost… you can come in!” I shout back, quickly sitting on the end of her double bed and casually tying my shoelaces. Even the running shoes are new –– I can tell because they still have pristine-white price labels beneath them. The door creaks open and Korra stands there, grinning widely at me.

“Shall we?” Korra asks.

“Uh yeah, but what about...” I grab my dirty laundry, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

“Just chuck it on that pile, the maid will take care of it later” Korra says, pointing to a mound of clothes in the corner of the room, and I throw the bundle on top. A maid. I’d almost forgotten what it’s like to have a paid worker take care of things for me, but here’s Korra, reminding me of the things I’ll never have again. I’m not saddened by the fact; if anything, I’m grateful that I might end up with a roof over my head. That’s honestly all that I could ever ask for.

\--

The salt and grit crunches beneath my heels, and my feet flop again and again into the slushy ground. I’m _exhausted_. The only thing keeping me going is Korra, who’s running slightly ahead. Her pants may be baggy, but they don’t quite disguise the firmness of her posterior, and I have to admit I’ve caught myself looking more than once – then quickly looking away each time Korra checks back on me.

We’ve jogged for at least a mile, and this is definitely harder than I remember. To think that I used to be fit! My heart is pounding in my ears, I feel like my lungs are fit to burst, and my legs are wobbling, threatening to buckle beneath me.

“Wanna stop for a bit?” Korra asks, stopping mid-pace to look over her shoulder again. I almost crash into her, and she holds a hand on my arm to steady me. I can only mutely nod, wheezing and unable to speak as Korra guides me to a nearby wooden bench.

I collapse onto the seat, leaning forwards and gulping in deep breaths of air. Then I sit back, wipe at my brow, and greedily drink from the flask of water that Korra offers me. It takes a good minute or so for me to recover the ability to speak, when I suddenly remember something.

“By the way, what about Kuvira?” I ask, wondering why she didn’t get to join the torture.

“Oh, she’s like a snorlax. Won’t wake up for another two hours.”

I chuckle at the reference. “So you’re a pokemon fan?”

“Yup. Gotta catch em all!” Korra chuckles, and leans backwards, folding her arms behind her head.

“I never did manage to capture a legendary…” I say wistfully, suddenly realising I haven’t thought about gaming for a long time. It used to be my favourite way to relax, when I wasn’t busy reading or surfing the web.

“Me neither. I raised a magikarp army once, though,” Korra says with a smirk.

I burst into laughter at the thought, but Korra’s mobile starts to buzz before I can question her motives. Korra gives me an apologetic glance, “Sorry, gotta take this. It’s Tenzin.” I nod, smiling at her.

“Hi Tenzin. Yup, it’s pretty clear here. Today? Uh…” Korra looks at me and hesitates, “yeah, okay,” she says, standing up and pacing in front of me, answering her boss in brief sentences.

“Yeah. Kuv’s at my place…”

“Should be. I need to bring a friend.”

“No, no. Look, just trust me. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Okay! Yup, see you then. Bye.” Korra flips her phone case shut and pushes it back into her pocket. “Sorry about that. Since the snow’s melting we’re shooting later today. Do you want to come along?”

“I… uh…”

“It’s no trouble. But it’s up to you – I just thought you might enjoy seeing a superstar in action,” Korra says, grinning widely.

“Won’t you get into trouble?”

“Only if you run around telling everyone secrets about the movie,” Korra wiggles her eyebrows and folds her arms. She’s such a dork, and I almost tell her as much, but manage to stop myself.

“Okay then, sounds fun!”

“But first, Kai’s is around the corner, so let’s do this!” she says, jogging on the spot. I groan, wondering where on earth she gets her energy from, as she helps me stand up.

Unfortunately, my legs still haven’t forgiven me for abusing them, the ground is slippery as hell, and I fall forwards, desperately trying to stop myself but crashing face-first into Korra’s chest.  “Shit, sorry,” I mutter, trying to back away, my hands slipping down to Korra’s waist as I try to correct myself. I’m feeling incredibly flustered - it’s like I’m in one of those damn cheesy anime scenes where a boy falls on top of a girl, except Korra’s way too strong to actually fall over. She holds me up, gently placing palms beneath my upper arms, and I’m sure there’s a slight blush against her tan skin.

“Steady on, are you okay? Maybe we should walk the rest of the way,” she says, smiling sympathetically.

“Yeah, maybe we should. Sorry…” I apologise again, looking towards the slush-covered ground from sheer embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve had worse things happen than a beautiful woman falling onto me,” Korra chuckles heartily. I feel a sudden wave of heat rush to my cheeks at the words, and there’s a spring into my step as we walk the rest of the distance, the pain in my legs is momentarily forgotten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	29. Chapter 29

Korra

_Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it_. I cross my arms across my chest as we head to Kai’s, and continue to curse myself for having such a big mouth. Calling her beautiful, just like that. _Way to go, Korra. Super smooth_. Thankfully, Asami didn’t seem to mind at all, but I’ll have to be more careful. It was only a few days ago she was on the streets, and anything could trigger her nerves, send her into a panic attack or worse. I should know, I’ve been there, and I need to dial it back a notch, otherwise-

“So… you think I’m beautiful?” Asami interrupts my internal dilemma, her lips curving slightly as she speaks, and I almost choke in response. Yeah, I’m real smooth today.

“I – uh, well…” I grab the back of my hair, a stress response I’ve had for as long as I can remember.

Asami starts to laugh as I fumble my words, and I can feel myself starting to blush. She stops in her tracks and rests her hands against her hips, looking me squarely in the eye, “For what it’s worth, you’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself.”

Is she _flirting_ with me? Is this happening because I accidentally complimented her? “Uh… thanks,” I say, managing to grin awkwardly, “Anyway, we’re here. Looks like he’s open.” I decide to change the subject quickly, feeling a little light-headed at the sudden twist of events.

We walk into the shop, and my mind is still spinning. Maybe Asami’s just playing with me, it’d make sense that she’d enjoy decent human interaction after all this time. Perhaps she’s just flexing her flirt-muscles, practising them on me. Yeah, it’s not like she’d actually _like_ me that way, not, you know, _like_ -like.

“Hey Korra. Long-time no see. Laptop broken again?” Kai waves me over from the end of the store, and I smile as we approach him. He’s still trying to grow a beard, though all he ever seems to manage is a square-shaped stubble on his chin. Still, it’s kind of cute.

“Hey Kai. Nope. We’re here about the job,” I say, waving back at him.

“The... oh! I’d almost given up. No offence, Korra, but I don’t think I’d trust you near any of these machines. Is Tenzin not paying you enough?”

“Not me, you dork. Her!” I laugh, gesturing to Asami who’s looking nervous all of a sudden, and rubbing her hands together. I guess the streak of confidence back there was short-lived, though I have to admit, I think I actually liked it.

“Oh? Hmm.” Kai squints, “Where do I know you from?”

“I’m Asami Sato, daughter of the crazy guy who sold weapons to terrorists. Pleased to meet you,” Asami steps forward, holding out a hand which Kai shakes a little too vigorously.

“Hah! I knew I recognized you. I mean, sorry about your Dad and stuff…”

“It’s no problem. Is your position still available? I’m very good with machines.”

Asami’s being very formal, and taking this very seriously. I can see Kai’s a little confused at the interaction, though.

“Aren’t you like, mega-rich? No offense, but I doubt I can afford you!” he laughs.

“Kai, she lost it all when her father was-“

“I can talk for myself, thank you Korra.” Asami interrupts me, sounding a little irritated. Whoa. I wasn’t expecting that. I suppose it serves me right, butting in, flapping my lips without thinking, and I feel really shitty now, like I’ve royally screwed up and annoyed her. “Korra’s right. I have literally nothing, I don’t even have a place to stay. I can do the job, it really depends if you’d be willing to have my face in your store,” Asami says, stealing a glance at me, her face softening into a warm smile. Does that mean I’m forgiven? I hope so.

“Uh no, that’s not a problem. I really doubt you had anything to do with… well, any of that. You seem to be really nice,” Kai grins, and a small blush forms at his cheeks. He’s _flirting_ with her! I can’t help but feel a sudden pang of jealousy, and it surprises me. Man, today is a rollercoaster of emotions, I’m not sure what’s going on anymore.

“So, are you interested?” Asami asks, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. _Is she flirting back?_ My head burns a little with anxiety at the thought.

“Sure. And I have a room if you need someplace to stay. Cheap rent, too! I can take it out of your wage, so you’ll dodge some tax. Win-win situation.”

Asami puts a hand out, “Deal. When can I start?”

“Uh… I need to clean the room out. But you can move in tomorrow if you like – and start the day after?”

Well, I suppose this went better than expected. Perhaps it even went a little _too_ well, they’re certainly getting on. Yup. Getting on _really_ well. They’ll probably start dating, have kids, and grow old together. Oh well, at least I didn’t fall for her, that would have been disastrous.

I idly browse the slightly-dusty shelves around the shop whilst Asami and Kai finalise the finer details. I don’t understand what half of these things are. There’s some old mice, with cords wrapped around them. Used keyboards – some of which clearly need a clean if Kai’s ever going to sell them - yuck! And then there’s loose cards with chips and stuff on them, I guess computer parts of some sort.

I keep glancing back at the two of them, hearing the occasional chuckle from Asami, and feeling my stomach lurch each time. Why am I so jealous? Hell, maybe this is exactly what she needs, and I should be happy for her. Not to mention Kai’s probably been really lonely.

As for me, I’m a famous movie star. I can get myself a nice girl or boyfriend any time I want to… It’s just… whoever they are, they won’t be _her_.

I sigh, picking up an empty box and pretending to read the label – some bullshit about cache. What the hell is cache anyway? Kai suddenly laughs loudly, and I turn to see them both smiling away at each other. How disgustingly cute – I fight off the urge to grimace.

I’ll have to arrange a night out with Kuvira after Asami moves out, so that I can drown my sorrows. Yeah, that’s right, isn’t it? Asami’s moving out, and the thought depresses me more than I’d care to admit. To think that I’ve grown this fond of her, so soon, and I’m already this used to having her around.

I need to stop being so selfish, and grow the hell up. If I truly care about her, I’ll help her with whatever she needs, like I have been doing all along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I never saw that coming.


	30. Chapter 30

“Well, here we are,” I say, turning the engine off after parking neatly into my private spot. Kuv’s taken her own car to pick up Bolin, having decided that if I get to bring someone, then she does too.

“She really is beautiful,” Asami grins, stroking a palm across the hood.

“Yeah. Guess so,” I say, pressing a button on my key fob, the car responding with a loud click as her locks engage. I know that I’m being a little curt with Asami, and that I have been ever since we left Kai’s - it’s like some sort of defence mechanism I can seem to shut down. I guess I’m just scared that I could fall for her, and then get my heart broken.

I’ll just maintain a healthy distance, help her as a friend, keep it neutral, and, most importantly of all, keep my cool.

“Are you… okay? You’ve seemed a little upset since I got the job. I thought you’d be happy,” Asami says. I guess she can tell I’m acting a little strange, then. Figures, she’s sharp as a needle.

“Oh, nah, everything’s great. Just thinking about today’s shoot and trying to get into character,” I hope the lie convinces her, although my voice was probably higher pitched than it should have been.

“Korra! You made it!” Jinora places her coffee onto a nearby shelf and runs to greet me, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug.

“Hey, Jinny. This is Asami, she’s gonna watch me in action today – hope that’s okay?”

“More than! I’m afraid you’ll have to sign a confidentiality clause though, miss…?”

“Sato. Pleased to meet you,” Asami stretches out a hand, and the two smile warmly in greeting.

“Sa-to. Hmmm. Oh, THE Sato?” Jinora’s eyes widen, and Asami clenches one hand at her own sleeve, “That’s _awesome!_ I bet you have some stories to tell – let’s grab a coffee sometime.” Asami’s eyes light up at the words, and she grins widely. Jinora leads her to the office to sort out the paperwork, jabbering excitedly as they walk. I smile at the sight - it looks like these two will become fast friends.

\--

I’m impressed by the attention to detail on the set. This scene takes place in an abandoned, futuristic warehouse, with most of the roof destroyed and golden - albeit artificial - sunlight streaming down. There’s aluminium crates and barrels with high tech mumbo jumbo scrawled on them, and half-destroyed droids and drones scattered around. I’ll have to be careful that I don’t trip up over any of the spare parts – shouldn’t be too difficult.

I turn to face Kuv, adjusting my awesome high-tech space cloak behind my shoulder, and grin. “Ready for this?”

“Oh, I’m ready. This is gonna be fun,” she says with a laugh, then picks up a silver-bladed sword and adjusts herself into a defensive stance, whilst I move over slightly so that I’m off-camera.

“And… _action!_ ” Tenzin’s voice booms from the megaphone.

I spring into the scene, clashing my sword against Kuv’s – or should I say, Rayne’s. They’re only props, of course, and half the battle is making them look heavier than they actually are. Oh yeah, this movie is set in the future, but high tech weaponry has been abolished, and so people have to fight with melee weapons only – or their fists. I think it’s a cool idea, I’m sick of seeing guns and explosions all the time.

Kuv grunts loudly as she throws an exaggerated swing, which I leap back from.  I’ll never quite get used to her wearing that bright red wig, though I have to say I respect the make-up team because it sure as hell looks natural. The contacts that make her eyes glow purple, however, not so much.

I parry the next blow, like I’m supposed to, and trip Rayne up. There’s certain parts that we could use a stunt double for, but both Kuv and I have agreed that we like to do the fights ourselves. We both enjoy playing our parts to the full, and the script and story so far have been extremely enjoyable.

“He died because of _you!_ ” I scream, hurling my sword to one side then straddling her on the ground.

We’re at the part where our would-be-lovers are having a little bit of a falling out. And by little, I mean huge and possibly even deadly. My character – Dainya – temporarily blames Rayne for her brother’s death. I need to convey anger, but also disappointment since she’s so smitten with Rayne by now. Technically, it’s not Rayne’s fault, and I have to act like I subconsciously know it.

I hold Rayne down by the shoulders, my anger dispersing as tears spill onto her face in small droplets. She stops struggling, and tears form at her eyes, too. Kuv always was good at crying on demand, but it took me a while to learn the trick. I find thinking about poor, little staving kittens helps, although for this character it kind of comes naturally.

“I’m sorry… I was just trying to help… I’m so sorry…” Rayne half-whispers the words, and I try to ignore the massive microphone in my peripheral vision.

“He’s gone… I have no one now,” I croak, pushing down against her shoulders, shoving myself back to my feet.

“You… you have me,” Rayne says, standing to her feet, “I know you don’t want that, I know you blame me… but I’m here anyway.” She slowly approaches me, and places a hand to my cheek.

“It’s... it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m so sorry, Ray,” I say, throwing my arms around her, crying on her shoulder, “I’m just so lost. I’m so lost…” I sob.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here,” she says, stroking a hand through my hair.

Our characters haven’t kissed yet, and whilst Kuv and I have joked about it off-stage, I’m still a little nervous. I’m even more nervous at the fact that Asami’s watching this, though heaven knows there’s no point in trying to impress her.

Well, here we go. This has to look convincing - it’s a powerful, emotionally charged script, and these two are supposed to have fallen in love by now. I tilt my head to the side, and Rayne wipes tears from my eyes with her thumb. There’s the briefest moment where I almost burst into laughter – this is Kuv, after all – but before I can break character, her lips are on mine, kissing me fiercely.

Damn, she’s good at this. I find myself lost in the moment, going fully into character, trying to convey how Dainya feels. Without meaning to, I suddenly think about Asami. With my eyes closed it’s so easy to pretend that this is her, these are her lips, and this is her hair I’m sliding my fingers into. I moan quietly as her tongue flickers against mine, then kiss her upper lip as we break apart.

“ _Cut!_ Fantastic! Amazing! DONE IN ONE TAKE!” Tenzin paces around excitedly, fist-pumping in the air. He’s such a dork sometimes, but we all love him for it.

“Wow. What got into you?” Kuvira grins, and starts to unpin her wig, “I’m half-tempted to ask Tenzin for a retake!” she exclaims, chuckling throatily.

“Oh shut up,” I say, swatting at her, “I’m just a brilliant actor and you know it.”

“Suuuure. More like you got a little motivation from your special friend over there, I bet., Kuvira purrs, “I mean, I can see Bolin enjoyed the show!” she grins as we head over towards them. He’s sat there, red faced, with a cushion over his lap. Sometimes I’m glad I’m not a man, I mean, stuff like that must be _so_ embarrassing. Then again they don’t have the _monthlies_. Hmm, tough call.

Kuv grabs Bolin by the arm and drags him to her private van for a post-shoot conversation, and I pick up an iced coffee and small towel, throwing it around my shoulders before heading to Asami.

“That was some impressive…” Asami coughs, her cheeks reddening, “ _acting_. Do you always get that… um… _into_ it?”

“All part of the job,” I sigh, gulping down my cool beverage, “Did you want one?”

“I’m good, thanks - I just had some water. You both looked great out there. I especially liked how your arms tensed up as you fought, and how the light literally glistened against your muscles…” Asami seems to purr the words, though I’m quite sure she can’t be flirting. I’m not Kai. I don’t have cute facial hair, nor do I own a computer repair shop.

“Yeah, okay,” I mutter, absent-mindedly. She’s moving into Kai’s tomorrow. Hell, she might as well do it tonight. “We should stop by your boyfriends. I’m sure he has your room ready by now,” I say, sounding more bitter than I expected to. I guess I’m just surprised by how painful it is to even speak to Asami at the moment.

“Boyfriend? Who, Kai?” Asami tilts her head, looking genuinely confused.

“Well yeah, I’m guessing that’s where it’s going. You were certainly enjoying his company earlier,” I say, scrunching up my empty plastic cup and hurling into the bin. Damn it, now I’m angry, and it isn’t fair of me, I know. I’m being horrible to her for no reason, and I bet it’s the last thing she needs.

“Are you _jealous?_ Korra, it’s not like that at all,” she says, standing to her feet and raising an eyebrow incredulously.

I feel a little relieved at the words, though far from convinced. “Well, I thought you liked him, you sounded like you were getting on really well and-“

“Are you kidding? Granted, it’s impressive that he owns his own store… but he’s nineteen! And besides, I’m more of a…” she pauses to smirk at me, and folds her arms, “let’s just say, a woman’s woman.”

“Oh.” It’s a simple response, and neatly masks the butterflies that are suddenly swarming in the pit of my stomach. I’m such a fucking idiot.

“I mean, I’ve had boyfriends, but it’s just not the same,” Asami continues.

Well, needless to say I wasn’t expecting any of this. I’ve gone from upset, jealous and angry to nervous and excited in the space of two minutes. “I uh… I like girls, too.” _Especially girls that happen to be you._ I turn away, avoiding her gaze. It’s probably best if I don’t voice that part.

“How about after I get my first pay cheque, I take you out for lunch?” she asks. I’ve never swerved my head so quickly, looking back at her, my eyes wide. She’s positively beaming at me, and I think it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.

“You mean on a… um…” is this happening? I could swear I’ve never felt this nervous before. I can’t even finish my sentence.

“A date. But if you’re not interested, I’m sure Kai would be,” Asami says, smirking. _She_ _’s playing with me!_ I don’t believe it, here I am, barely able to mutter a word, and she’s just… she’s just… _amazing_.

“Yes. I mean no, not Kai. Me. A date with me. That would be nice.”

Asami bursts into laughter at my terribly-constructed sentence, and I can’t help but join in, feeling immensely better after laughing some of my nervous energy away. I feel a gentle shiver run up my body as she hooks her arm into mine, and we walk out of the studio, headed back to my place for what hopefully _isn_ _’t_ our last night together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	31. Chapter 31

Asami

I’m excited. For the first time in months, things are looking up. I’ve started to get my old confidence back, but even I struggle to believe I’ve just asked Korra out, kind of, I think, maybe. Just like that. Like the old me would.

“Well, here we are. You sure you don’t want to eat out?” Korra asks, bringing the car to a stop, and I struggle to not chuckle at the innuendo. I politely cough instead, feeling sure that it’d go over her head.

“Yeah, I don’t want to get into even more debt. Next meal is on me, remember?” I say, and Korra grins sheepishly at the question.

“Well, I’m at least ordering takeout,” she says, looking deep in thought for a second, “Pizza or something. I’m too tired to cook, and Kuv isn’t here.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” I say, as we close the car doors and head up the stairs. The snow has more or less completely melted away from them - it seems someone’s been around to spread grit everywhere. I’m almost tempted to offer to cook, but it’s been so long since I tried that I’m worried I may burn the place down. Besides, food was never something I became particularly good at. Edible - yes. Tasty - rarely.

Korra slumps into the sofa, switches on the TV and gestures for me to join her in what I suppose must be _‘my’_ spot. I hope it isn’t presumptuous of me to feel that way, yet I’m so comfortable, relaxed even, the second I’m squished into the soft cushions. It feels like I belong here. I’ll miss it.

Korra puts some fun cartoon on about a guy who runs a burger joint, and he has these really oddball children. It takes me a while to understand the humour, but after a few minutes I’m laughing every bit as much as Korra is.

“Oh, sorry, did you want a drink?” she suddenly turns to me and asks.

“Yes please. Do you have anything sweet?”

“How about a mocktail? I’ll order us some food too. I want burgers after watching this.”

“Sounds good to me. What’s a mocktail?” I ask, knowing that the word sounds vaguely familiar.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“A cocktail, without alcohol. Basically a mix of fruit, syrup, and ice.”

“Sounds delicious,” I say, smiling as she stands and heads into the kitchen.

She soon returns, a frosted, filled glass in one hand and a phone in the other. She deposits the glass on a placemat in front of me, and winks at me whilst continuing to describe what is going to be one beast of a burger to the guy on the other end. I mean, three patties? What is she, a meat monster? I chuckle, then take a sip of the light-yellow beverage, watching her open her bedroom door with her free hand whilst still chatting away on the phone. She must order from there a lot, because now she’s asking how his kids are doing, and if they liked their autographed pictures.

I’m about to tell her how delicious the icy-pineapple drink is – and it _really_ is – but words fail me as she walks out of her room, idly flipping the mobile phone into the air, then catching it with one hand. She’s changed into a vest and shorts, and my God, if I thought her arms looked good, I don’t know, perhaps I should have been ready for this. I want to run my hand all the way across those toned, bronze thighs and-

“Food ordered, drinks done. Wanna watch more Bob’s burgers?” Korra asks, placing her phone on the table.

I suck hungrily at my drink, and nod eagerly, smiling at her with the straw held firmly between my lips. She walks to the fridge at the other side of the room, and I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I watch how the tops of her thighs curve into the loose oval holes of her shorts, just shy of revealing her ass. Her hamstrings tense as she leans down, and she twists to face me. She then smirks, and raises an eyebrow, and only then do I realise I’m openly staring. _Shit!_ I face the TV and slurp a little too noisily at my rapidly-emptying drink.

Korra slumps on the sofa, twists open a bottle of root beer, and it’s clear that she’s chuckling away to herself whilst she sets up the next episode.

“What’s so funny?” I ask.

“Just wondering if you were enjoying the view.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I say, finishing off my drink, “thanks for the drink, though. It was delicious.”

“No problem,” Korra says, her thumb pausing on the play button. I notice her laughter finally stops, and she suddenly seems deep in thought.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Honestly? You have to promise not to laugh,” She says, smiling nervously.

“I promise. What is it?”

“It’s gonna feel weird not having you here. It’s dumb, I know. It’s only been a couple of days.”

“Not at all… I’ll miss it too. In fact, was hoping…” I pause, wondering if I might overstep a boundary.

“Hoping…?” Korra prompts me, she catches my gaze with hers, and I find it impossible to resist those gorgeous, deep-blue eyes.

“Well, that I could still visit here. Maybe after our date.”

It feels so strange saying those kind of things out loud, and I almost instantly regret it. I was homeless. I almost died. And all this just a few days ago. Yet now I have a job, clothes, a place to live, and an amazing, warm, compassionate friend, someone who could end up being even more than that, and I’m suddenly terrified that I’ll fuck it up.

“You can come here whenever you want. Even if our date sucks and we’re as compatible as a potato and a hammer.”

I burst into laughter, my anxiety temporary dissolving. It’s so easy to be myself around her, it’s no surprise that I’m going to be sad to leave. “That’s a rather… _odd_ analogy,” I wipe away tears whilst she shrugs exaggeratedly, “it’s good to know though, thanks.”

“You sure you can put up with Kuv though? I mean, she comes here a lot,” Korra says, with a deep sigh.

“Yeah, she’s funny. I’m honestly surprised you two aren’t together,” I say, and come to think of it, I really am. They do seem to get on like a house on fire.

“She likes girls but prefers boys, besides which I just don’t feel that way about her. I mean once upon a time, maybe. But she’s like an annoying older sister.”

“A sister who you just happen to kiss passionately, on occasion?” I ask, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, now look who’s jealous!” Korra says, grinning before she finishes off her root beer and deposits it on the table. Damnit, I think she’s actually right. That kiss caused all kinds of feelings to stir within me, but the most prevalent feeling was the deep desire, the wish that I were the one being kissed, not Kuvira.

“I don’t do jealous,” I lie, pouting.

“Sure, sure. Me neither,” Korra rolls her eyes, and I pick up a cushion from the floor, flinging it towards her.

“Hey! If you’re like this over a kiss, you definitely don’t want to see the scene where we…”

“Where you... what?” I frown.

“Do the do,” Korra chuckles, and raises an eyebrow as though challenging me to refrain from jealousy.

“You… you what!?” I exclaim, failing her test, caught somewhere between a desire to actually want to see that, and somewhere else where an inner voice is screaming, high pitched, with sheer jealous rage.

“Oops, spoilers. Sorry,” she replies, smirking wryly.

“But won’t that be a little awkward?” I frown, having no idea how these things actually work.

“Only if we let it be. They use clever camera angles, and green screen a lot of it. We have to get close, sure, but not too close.”

“Well, I’m not jealous,” I huff, cuddling the only cushion I have left to my chest.

“Don’t be,” she says, looking sombre all of a sudden, “I mean the only reason the kiss looked so good is because… uh… because… never mind.”

“Because what?” I ask, confused.

“Nothing, nothing. Nothing,” Korra suddenly seems very interested in the TV remote, she’s rotating it around in her hand, and I notice her cheeks have turned a dark shade of red.

“That’s a lot of nothings,” I say, wondering what on earth is on her mind. She suddenly jumps to her feet, and coughs.

“Yeah, uh, anyway, I’m going to pack up a bunch of spare clothes for you, which you can give back after you get your own. And I’ve got some bathroom stuff you can have, shampoo, that sort of stuff. And if you want you can have a shower or bath or a shower and bath here before you go, and-“

Her rambling is disrupted by the door-bell.

“Oh, food, great, I’m really hungry!” she says, dashing towards the hallway.

I wonder what the hell has gotten into her. Something about that kiss? I thought she said she wasn’t into Kuv, so it can’t be that. She returns almost right away, a brown bag full of hot meaty goodness held in her hand, and a proud grin on her face.

“Korra bring food!” she says in a pretend-caveman voice, beaming at me.

“Korra do good,” I chuckle, deciding it’s best to drop the kiss thing, for now. Maybe I can ask her about it on our date. _Whoo_ … butterflies, just at the thought. I can’t remember the last time I actually got excited about something like this. I follow Korra into the kitchen to help her get the plates out, and we’re soon hungrily devouring juicy burgers and chips, all super tasty, whilst watching more TV.

\--

I swear that I’ve never felt an evening slip by so quickly, and before I know it, it’s almost midnight. I find myself hoping that Korra passes out on the sofa, since I enjoyed her sleeping close to me last time, but sadly she turns in for the night, yawning and rubbing her eyes. I allow myself one last gaze at that fine posterior of hers before she enters her room.

“I know you’re looking,” she says, with a deep chuckle.

“In your dreams. Good-night, Korra.”

“Night, ‘Sami,” She yawns.

I hear her bed squeak once and then, nothing. I wish I could fall asleep that quickly, but instead I’m awake for another half-hour with conflicted emotions swirling around and around. Disbelief and confusion, that I’m here, that my world’s literally been flipped upside down in such a short space of time. Relief, that I have the chance of a normal life again. Excitement, a new job. Nervousness, hoping I don’t mess it up. Butterflies, thinking about Korra, and that we’ll have a date in just two weeks.

“Can’t wait,” I mutter into the pillow, smiling to myself whilst I hold it to my chest. I drift into sleep with imaginary scenarios of the date circling in my mind, and every single one ends with a kiss, her lips warm against mine, my heart soaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so damn jealous. Korra in shorts. Sigh!


	32. Chapter 32

A loud crash, followed by a distinct, guttural grunting sound wakes me up, and I can tell that it’s daylight from the amber light sneaking between the cracks of the window blinds. Soon after the disturbance, Korra groggily appears at her bedroom doorway, rubbing her eyes.

“Hey sleepyhead. What time is it?” I ask, yawning.

“Six. I need to head to the shelter in about an hour,” Korra says, quite bluntly.

“And you just… wait, did you fall out of bed?” I ask, suddenly putting two and two together.

“Mornings are evil,” she replies, then with a loud snort she kind of... well, _sleepwalks_ into the bathroom, slamming the door behind. Ah, that’s right. Korra told me last night she’d need to head off first thing, and that I should ignore her because she ‘doesn’t do mornings’. I chuckle to myself, thinking that seeing her like this is a strange mixture of terrifying and adorable.

Once the sleep-induced blur clears from my vision, I look around the room. It seems we left the cardboard boxes and plates out from our meal last night, so I slide off the couch and start to tidy up. I figure it’s the least I can do.

Once I’ve finished, I lean against the kitchen doorframe and smile, looking down at the large backpack brimming with ‘stuff’ that Korra has loaned to me. Clothes. Toiletries. Even a few snacks that she thinks I liked the most. She really has been a Godsend, a guardian angel, and I still very much hope I’ll make this up to her, one day.

As soon as she’s finished in the bathroom, Korra grunts something about cereal and skulks into the kitchen. I quietly chuckle, and head into the bathroom myself, taking in a fresh change of clothes. I’ve been given a red T-shirt with a cute kitty on it, a pair of blue denim slacks, and a soft black jacket. Korra says the jacket is too tight for her ‘huge guns’, the jeans are too long, and she has too many T-shirts, so I can just keep these. I wasn’t about to argue, since I’m hardly brimming with wardrobe options right now.

I strip and scrub myself clean over the sink, feeling remorseful that I don’t have time for another shower, then dry off and brush my teeth. My hair comes next – it just needs a quick brush, and once I’m done I smile at myself in the mirror. _Perfect_ , or as good as I’ll get without makeup. It’s not my first time thinking it, but I really do miss being able to paint my face. It’ll definitely be something I invest in with my first pay check. And a date. And some clothes. And the rent. And food.

I feel a thrill of excitement rush through me, strangely giddy at the fact that I’m going to have to manage a miniscule income and that I’ll barely be able to get by. Still, I was always good with money. I’ll make it work.

Once I’m dressed, I head back into the room and again have to hold back a laugh when I see Korra staring dark-eyed at the TV, hunched over and munching glumly on her cereal.

“Cereal’s in there,” she says, pointing her thumb back whilst still chewing.

“Thanks, sweety,” I reply, and notice how she perks up a little at the experimental pet name. I make a mental note of this, in case it’s ever useful again in the future, like how to deal with a wild, grumpy Korra in the morning. _I should be so lucky_ , I think to myself, smirking as I pour out a half bowl of cereal flakes.

No sooner am I done eating, than it’s time to go. I take one last look around the room, grab my backpack, and I’m already feeling a pang of sadness by the time I climb into Korra’s car.

We drive in silence, in Korra’s case it’s probably because she’s still half-asleep, whereas in my case it’s because I really don’t know what to say that I haven’t already said. Before long, we’re both stood outside Kai’s. She gives me a warm embrace and suddenly I’m holding back tears, holding her tightly. It’s silly, it’s not like this is good-bye, but I guess it’s been a crazy few days. I tell her as much, and she agrees, sniffling.

“I’ll see you soon?” I ask, my voice a little choked with emotion.

“Definitely,” Korra says, flashing me a confident grin before she turns and heads back to her car, looking as though she’s ready to save more lives. I think once I’m back on my feet I’ll go over to that shelter myself, do my part too.

“You guys are too damn cute,” Kai sighs, standing in the doorway of his shop; my new home.

“Hey, we haven’t officially dated yet, don’t be coupling us up,” I grin.

“Seems pretty inevitable, though,” he laughs, and I can’t help but widen my smile at the statement.

“Anyway, come on in. Today you can get settled, tomorrow is when I’ll put you to good use,” he says, winking.

“I can scarcely wait,” I chuckle, following him indoors.

\--

Monday

True to his word, Kai allows me a day to get settled, set up my living space however I need it. I’m led upstairs, quickly shown around, then pretty much left to it.

My room is tiny, almost shoebox-sized, but I don’t mind. It’ll be easier to heat it, thus easier to keep warm in these harsh winter months. There’s one window at the far side, with a pair of blackout curtains, which is great because I love sleeping in the pitch-black. I take my shoes off and wiggle my bare toes into the thick, purple carpet beneath me, it’s soft and squishy, feels fairly new. A wardrobe is built into the wall next to the window, and within it there’s both a hanging area and a set of drawers.

I unpack everything, placing my underwear in the top drawer, and my vests and T-shirts (all three of them) in the next. I leave drawers three and four empty, for future expansion plans. Lastly, I pull a thick, blue jacket out of the sack. It’s the one Korra gave to me, back on the street. I hug it to my chest, smiling, then hang it up.

The bed is small, I’ll probably have to rest my feet over the end, but I don’t mind; it sure as hell beats a cardboard box. There’s a small dresser with a mirror, just opposite the bed, where I deposit the hairbrush, ties and clips which Korra donated. I’ll move my toiletries into the bathroom later on. Hopefully Kai won’t mind his space being half taken-over.

Once I’m happy with my room, I head back downstairs. Kai buys us both sandwiches from the shop just down the road, and we end up chatting about computer stuff, naturally. He’s more up to date than I am, thanks to the last six months, but I know I’ll soon catch up. He even gives me an old laptop, says it’s too slow to sell anyway, yet I soon manage to speed it up with a few tweaks.

I lie on my bed and catch up on a few websites that I haven’t been on for ages, and before I know it, it’s after six in the evening, at which point I’m interrupted from my movie database search by Kai politely knocking at my door.

“Come in!” I yell, and he enters the room, thrusting his phone at me, joking how he’s sick of Korra spamming him to ask how I am, and that I should just talk to her. I eagerly take the handset and we text a little, but when she finds out I have a laptop she demands we switch to internet chat instead.

There’s a small chance that I spend the last few hours of the day doing just that, pausing only to eat Chinese takeaway with Kai. Korra seems to buzz with energy online, she over-uses emoticons and sends random images and memes to convey her thoughts.  It’s hard to keep up sometimes, and she has to explain some of the jokes to me since I’ve been away from all of this for a while.

My bed is actually very comfortable, it turns out. I fall asleep with the laptop on my chest, enjoying its warmth.

\--

Tuesday

“Okay, apprentice. Just watch me work!” Kai says, rolling his sleeve up.

“Yes, master Kai. I shall learn your ways,” I say, with a polite and not-at-all sarcastic bow.

I watch as he spends two hours trying to put together a pretty low-budget PC. Then he switches it on. Something inside it pops loudly, there’s a whiff of smoke, and all of the lights in the shop flicker.

I clap, slowly. “How about I fix the next one?”

The next one doesn’t explode, and hums into life with a lovely little beep, followed by a bios screen. The operating system loads perfectly. Kai says it’s beginners luck. I remind him that I’m not actually a beginner.

Later that day, Korra swings by in the middle of her jog. She looks amazing, as always. I want to stand from my workbench, leap over the counter and kiss her all over, but I talk to her instead, just talk, like a normal person would, a person who isn’t harbouring the biggest crush, or marvelling at how those sculpted abs can be seen even through that vest.

“Having fun?” she asks, leaning over the counter and peering down at me as I work.

“Definitely. I think you found me the perfect job,” I chuckle, tearing my gaze away from her and screwing a laptop chassis closed.

“You know, you look kinda hot, hunched over down there with that screwdriver,” Korra purrs.

“My, is the famous movie-star flirting with little old me?” I say, trying to sound cool and sarcastic whilst actually fending off a blush.

“Always,” She winks, “Anyway, gotta go, we’re shooting soon. See you online later?”

“Definitely.”

It’s been almost two days apart, and if anything, my feelings for her have grown. Strange how these things work.

\--

Wednesday

“Kai, you can’t keep components out of their bags like that, the static in the air will destroy them!”

“They’re already destroyed! Those are dead parts, on display ‘cos they look cool!”

“Look cool!? That’s shelf space! That’s potential sales, lost!”

Kai’s phone beeps before our argument can go any further, and he sighs, holding it out. It’s Korra again, and I grin widely whilst we quickly text each other.

_Korra: Still showing Kai how to do stuff?_

_Me: Always_

_Korra: haha, nice. btw, house has been quiet without you._

_Me: Miss you too. ;-)_

_Korra: I never said that!_

_Me: Why don_ _’t you ask your sister around, maybe do some smooching_

_Korra: R U  J E A L O U S ?_

_Me: N O P E. Anyway Kai_ _’s getting mad, talk later. ;-)_

_Korra: Okay, have fun, don_ _’t let him blow more stuff up._

And as ordered, I do make sure he doesn’t blow anything up. Later, I fall asleep with the laptop on my chest, my latest conversation with Korra still glowing on the screen until I sleepily flip the lid closed.

\--

Thursday

“Kai, what’s in this huge box?” I ask, shaking it around.

“That’s my junk pile, stuff I couldn’t fix or gave up on. Maybe useful as spares.”

“I bet I can fix some of it.”

“I bet you can’t.”

“Do you have a soldering iron, and spare wires?”

“Erm, yes?”

“Then just watch me.”

Tonight I lay on my side for a change, with the laptop resting in front of me.

**_Sato22_ ** _: Hey, you there?_

**_Korraguns_ ** _: Whoa, I literally just got here. You psychic?_

**_Sato22_ ** _: Yeah, I must be. :-) How was work?_

**_Korraguns_ ** _: We_ _’re well ahead on shooting, so got tomorrow off! Woot!_

A day off? I’m tempted to ask her to meet up, but before I can type the question, she beats me to it.

**_Korraguns_ ** _: Gonna go see Mako, see if he can help you._

**_Sato22_ ** _: Oh yeah, he_ _’s a lawyer, right? But honestly Korra, there’s no need._

**_Korraguns_ ** _: But I want to! It can_ _’t hurt to try!_

**_Sato22_ ** _: Well, why not just call him?_

**_Korraguns_ ** _: Urgh, one of his_ _‘quirks’. Won’t talk business unless it’s in person, worries about things being traced, used in evidence. Dumb lawyers._

**_Sato22_ ** _: I don_ _’t know, sounds kind of smart._

**_Korraguns_ ** _: Sounds kind of paranoid, too! He_ _’s in South town for a few months, but I should be able to get down there and back in a day, easily._

**_Sato22_ ** _: Aww, so no internet chat tomorrow?_

**_Korraguns_ ** _: I_ _’ll text you. Promise. :-)_

**_Sato22_ ** _: I_ _’ll try steal Kai’s phone, then ;-)_

**_Korraguns_ ** _: bahaha, poor guy! Anyway, gonna get an early night so I can head off first thing._

**_Sato22_ ** _: Okay then, talk later. x_

I close the laptop lid, trying not to feel jealous, but despite what she says Mako is still her ex, so I can’t help it. I fall asleep feeling rather unsettled at the idea of her going down there.

\--

Friday

“Kai, I fixed those spare parts, and the mobile phones you had in there, too.”

“What? The ones in the box? How many?”

“All of them.”

I hear a loud crash, and Kai’s head pops around the corner, looking at me incredulously.

“I’m gonna go ahead and put these on sale on that shelf you’re wasting, okay?”

I don’t hear from Korra at all today, even though she promised she’d text. Maybe she’s with Mako, ‘catching up’. I throw my nervous energy into my work, repairing Kai’s quite impressive backlog of failed attempts.

And by night time, I’m anxious as hell, so I barely sleep at all. Kai loaned me his phone and I keep hoping it’ll buzz, flash up with a new message. I wait for a few hours, but there’s nothing.

“Where are you…” I whisper, hoping she’s okay.

\--

Saturday

I wake up and check the phone again. Still nothing. Well, I guess it was just a stupid crush after all, and she’s probably back with Mako, and I should just be happy that I have a roof over my head, and a job.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Kai asks, presumably noticing my constant, over-tired scowl.

“Nothing. Tired,” I grumble, passing yet another fully-repaired laptop across to him.

“You know, we’ve made three times more than usual this week, thanks to you.”

“That’s great!” I manage a forced smile, trying to ignore the sadness gnawing away at me.

“I’ll pay you tomorrow, and you can have a little bonus by way of thanks.”

“I thought you said it was fortnightly pay?” I ask, yawning.

“Figured you could use the advance. Besides, you’ve earnt it.”

I’m not about to try talk him out of it, though I’m deeply saddened by the fact that if Korra wasn’t busy frolicking in South-town with Mako, we could have had that date. And early, too.

Before bed, I tire myself out by running around the block a few times, hoping I’ll fall asleep a little easier because of it. I don’t even bother asking for Kai’s phone this time, since Korra is probably still ‘busy’. With Mako. Just the two of them, out there, alone.

\--

Sunday

“As promised,” Kai grins, waving a brown envelope at me.

“Wow, that’s quite a bit more than we agreed,” I say, trying to run the numbers in my head, “did you forget to deduct rent?”

“Nope. Told you I’d throw in a bonus. You’ve repaired more in a week than I could in a month. Our customers are delighted!”

“That’s great! Thank you! Did you tell them to tell their friends like I said?”

“Yup. Word of mouth, it’s a wonderful thing. I’m so glad you took this job, Asami, seriously,” he grins, and I grin right back, feeling massively appreciated and more than a little smug.

“Well, as agreed you get Sunday and Monday off. You not gonna go spend some?” he asks, smirking.

“You bet your skinny ass I am,” I say, laughing.

There’s a bus stop just half a block down, and I hop onto the next East-bound bus, into the city. It’s only a ten minute journey, and when I get off, I stuff my hands into my pockets, trying to ignore the chill. Feels like it’ll snow again soon, and that thought actually frightens me. Maybe it’ll take a while before I forget what happened, how cold it felt, and how painful.

I spend three hours shopping, walking around shop after shop until my feet are sore. It’s a different experience than I’ve ever had before, because back when I had cash I’d buy pretty much anything that took my fancy. This time, I have to look at every option, weighing up the cost vs. quality, and finding the cheapest places to buy what I need. Turns out clearance stores are the way to go.

Before long, I’m the proud owner of:

_Six new vests_

_Two pairs of baggy trousers._

_A pair of blue skinny jeans._

_A long, thick crimson coat, perfect for winter._

_A pair of black boots with a thick wool lining._

_Three bras, which I found in a buy one get two free offer (seriously, how can they turn a profit?)._

_A jumbo pack of cotton underwear._

_Two pairs of laced briefs._

_Ten pairs of black socks._

_Three pairs of tights._

_A green scarf._

_Thick, fluffy gloves._

_Two wooly hats – one red, one orange._

And all for around a quarter of my pay packet! Needless to say I’m wearing the winter coat, scarf, gloves and one of the hats already. Most importantly of all, I’m now the happy owner of two sticks of my favourite lipstick, deep crimson in colour, as well as a tube of black mascara, eyeliner, and a tray of off-pink eyeshadow. I’m buzzing with excitement all the way home, looking forwards to spending some quality alone-time in the bathroom.

\--

“Have fun?” Kai asks, as I barge into the shop noisily, barely able to carry my bountiful yield.

“Definitely, but I need the bathroom for fifteen minutes, is that okay?”

“Erm. Sure?” He asks, looking confused as I let out an excited giggle whilst running up the stairs, my four full-to-the-brim shopping bags crashing into the walls as they swing wildly in my hands.

I rinse my face, dab it dry, and almost effortlessly paint myself, like the last six months didn’t happen. It took years to find a look I felt truly comfortable with, experimenting with colour after colour. Sometimes I like to mix it up a little, but today, right now, I want _my_ look, the one I’d use to render guys (and even girls) speechless, the one that makes me brim with confidence. Less is more. Just enough eyeshadow. Accentuate my own looks, lengthen my lashes, colour my lips.

I’m soon finishing the last line of lipstick, and rubbing my lips together, finishing the motion with a loud _pop_.

“Perfect,” I say, smirking. Korra wouldn’t know what had hit her, and Mako can kiss my ass, not that I’ve ever met the guy, nor do I want to. I sigh, knowing that I’m being overly-bitchy, because after all I owe Korra life itself. I guess I’m just disappointed, I thought we _had_ something. Still, once I get over her, I’m sure we can be great friends. I certainly hope so.

Well, I still have half a day to kill. What better way to spend it than to try on some of my clothes? I yell down to let Kai know that the bathroom is free, before closing my bedroom door. I realise to do this properly I’ll need to buy a full-length mirror, and mount it on the wall opposite the wardrobe, where there’s just enough space. For now, I’ll have to make do.

The first thing I try on is a pair of my lacy panties. They make me feel sexy, and I stifle a giggle, then chide myself, inwardly telling myself I’m in my mid-twenties, not a teenager. Still, they feel good, and I’m stood here, naked, wearing just my makeup and my panties, and I’m sure I’ve never felt quite so alive. Once I’m less entertained by my little bout of naughtiness, I dive into my bags, pull out my red jacket, one of my black V-neck tops, a bra, and a pair of crimson baggy trousers.

I can’t really see much in my chest-high mirror, but I see enough to know it’s a good combination, and I top it off with a cheap silver chain I picked up at the last minute. Then I sigh sadly at the realisation that I’m all dressed up with nowhere to go, that this could have been perfect for that date I wanted so badly. It would have been so nice, it really would, but life goes on.

I lie back on my bed, folding my arms above my head, wondering what to do next. Nothing comes to mind, so I get out my laptop, somewhat reluctantly. I don’t want it to be the first thing I do, but I can’t help it. I check the chat log, just in case. Nothing.

“Oh, whatever,” I growl, angrily. I surf the internet, trying to take my mind off my dark mood with internet funnies. It doesn’t work. After ten minutes of time-wasting, my tummy growls, reminding me I should have probably eaten somewhere between all of that shopping earlier.

“Fine, you win this round, body,” I grumble, closing the laptop lid, stepping off the bed and heading downstairs.

I push open the door into the shop floor, and at the same time I hear the outer bell ring, indicating a new customer has arrived.

“Kai, customer!” I yell, not seeing him anywhere. I’m hungry, damn it! “So much for a day off,” I grumble to myself, resting my arms on the counter and looking up, “Hi, how can I he-”

The words die in my mouth. Korra stands in the doorway, gawping at me like she’s just seen a ghost. The first thing I feel is excitement, but then I’m angry at myself for feeling that, because I shouldn’t be happy to see her at all.

“Oh, hi,” I say, trying to keep my voice level whilst butterflies swarm in my gut.

She rushes over to the counter, and it’s only then that I notice she’s filthy, dusty, her clothes are torn, her lips are dry and her face is burnt, she’s out of breath, and she’s literally panting as she speaks.

“I’m so, so sorry, I’ve been _trying_ to get in touch!” she exclaims, placing a very broken mobile phone on the counter. The glass is cracked all the way down, it’s full of sand, and I’m not sure even my skills will do anything to resolve this one.

“Korra, are you okay? What happened?” I ask, furrowing my brows, feeling very worried.

“I ah… whoa,” Korra suddenly stumbles, and I rush around the counter, catching her and holding her up, “Sorry, dizzy spell,” she mumbles, placing an arm around my shoulder.

“Okay, let’s get you sat down,” I say, feeling anxious as I lead her into the living room around back, hoping nothing terrible has happened. Whilst she gets settled on the sofa, I quickly grab a bottle of cold water, which she drinks from hungrily. She wipes her lips, takes a deep breath and launches herself into the lengthiest explanation of anything I’ve ever heard in my entire life, ever.

“I went to see Mako, like I said I would. He’s going to look into a few legalities for you, and get back to us,” she pauses, only briefly, “But then my phone died, his didn’t have Kai’s number, his stupid hotel internet didn’t work, there was no damn wifi, even the stupid dumbass coffee shop wifi didn’t work, turns out most of the south-town network was down, so I…” Korra wheezes, and I’m worried she’s about to pass out, but she slams her hand on the sofa seat and looks at me determinedly, “… I thought ‘oh I know, I’ll just drive back!’ But then the damn _car_ breaks down, I’m stranded in the damn desert, no damn phone,” she takes another long gulp or air, and I quickly scurry onto the sofa, sitting opposite her, “I bloody well walked almost a whole day before someone picked me up, I missed my shoot yesterday, I’m probably going to get fired, and I just got back,” she wheezes again, “and had to run like three blocks to get here, because turns out I left my wallet back in the fucking car, in the god damn desert, and I threw my stupid shitty phone on the floor which is why it’s now even more fucked, and…”, she pauses again, catching her breath whilst staring at me with her soul-destroying, sapphire blue eyes, “…and… By the way, you look very, very beautiful.”

I’m not sure whether to laugh or cry, so I end up choking out a mixture of both whilst I lean across the sofa, pulling Korra into a tight hug, squeezing her. Her hair stinks, of sand, salt, and sweat, and I don’t care one bit, because right now her scent is intoxicating, like the most amazing thing I’ve ever inhaled. I start to pull away, but I’m reluctant to leave, and instead I run my fingers through her hair, trace my thumb across her lips, and my heart is suddenly thudding in my chest whilst I slowly lean forwards, cupping her cheek in my hand.

I suddenly realise what I’m doing, and I feel a hot flash of panic. I’m about to back away, but then her fingers slide into the hair behind my neck, causing a shudder to zig-zag all the way up my spine, ending in a groan, and I offer no resistance at all when she closes that tiny gap, her breath sighing against my lips a second before I close my eyes. Our noses nudge together, and then her lips are upon mine, they’re so warm, so soft...

It’s been a long, long time since I kissed anyone, and I don’t remember it ever feeling quite like this. Her kisses are electric, compassionate, loving, and every time her lips break away I find myself hungry for more, like she’s the most addictive drug I’ve ever known. Her tongue trails across my lips and I don’t hesitate to part them, allowing her to kiss me fully, threading my fingers into her strands of hair, welcoming her mouth against mine, moaning quietly every time she teases me with a soft flicker of her tongue.

“Ahem. Sorry, sorry! I’ll just leave this here,” Kai says, and I crane my neck to scowl at him whilst he quickly places a sandwich on the table, “I got you your favourite, chicken and bacon,” He mumbles, blushing, and scurrying back out of the room.

I keep my arms wrapped loosely around Korra’s shoulders, peering into her lidded eyes whilst my heart still beats hard, beats fast. And then, her belly growls so loudly I fear she may be harbouring a demon in there somewhere, and I laugh, finally breaking from our embrace, grabbing the sandwich and passing it over to her.

“For you. Eat up,” I say, softly. My hunger can wait. She doesn’t argue, almost literally inhales the damn thing, and I’m on such a giddy high after the kiss that I have to try my best not to laugh, especially after all she’s been through, but she’s making it difficult.

No sooner has Korra swallowed the final mouthful than I hear the bell chime out front, and then there’s a woman’s voice I’m sure I recognise.

“Is that Jinora?” Korra asks with a yawn, just as the woman in question bursts into the room.

“Korra! You’re alive!” she exclaims, “thank God! Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been? Where have you been?!”

It takes a few minutes to bring Jinora up to speed, after which, Korra looks positively exhausted. I feel kind of bad for the kiss, realising just how tired she must feel.

“I know it’s early, but I’m thinking of hitting the hay. Sorry,” Korra apologises, but looks at me meaningfully, like she’s afraid I might be offended.

“I think that’s a good idea. Talk to you tomorrow? I mean, if you’re free.”

“She’ll get a couple days off after this stunt, so she’ll have some time to kill,” Jinora winks at me. I guess she knows what’s up.

“Oh, so I’m not fired?” Korra says, yawning as she stands up.

“No, Korra. Not fired,” Jinora chuckles, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

I walk with them to Jinora’s car, and then giggle when Korra almost instantly falls asleep in the passenger seat, snoring loudly.

“You sure you can handle her?” I ask Jinora.

“I know I can. But what about you?” she chuckles.

“I… how did you even…”

“She never shuts up about you. It’s so cute that sometimes I want to puke. Anyway, let’s grab that coffee sometime, yeah?”

“Sounds great. Take care of her?” I ask, half tempted to ask if I can head over with them. But Korra definitely needs her rest, because tomorrow I’m going to ask her out on that much-awaited date.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon - Book 2 - Rags to Riches (rating: Mature).  
> I'd love to hear your feedback on book one - favourite moments, not so favourite moments, that kind of thing.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, always. And if you enjoy my work, please check out my other fics!
> 
>  
> 
> [Raava Academy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4778129/chapters/10930154)  
>  ***NEW***  
> [Harmony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3638346/chapters/8037393)  
> [Ronin Korra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3345077/chapters/7317863)
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr](http://silktum.tumblr.com/) for updates and other korrasami fun.


End file.
